


Snapmint

by Drxrryship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Death Eaters, Dursley’s, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neglect, Not snarry, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Other, Regret, Severitus, Wizard, father - Freeform, house elf, mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drxrryship/pseuds/Drxrryship
Summary: What happens when between Harry's 5th and 6th year summer the Dursley's go a little too far and Harry gets spit out of His professors fireplace? How will he deal with his grief over his recent godfathers death? Or even the prophecy? How will his friends react? Will new friends be made and some left behind?I want to say this is a severtius story but Snape only ends up as a father figure and not the real father.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Vernon

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @394halfbloodprince

At this time it was easy for Harry to wish he had died last year in the ministry of magic along with Sirius as he laid on the wood bed with the hole filled blanket and nearly flat pillow in Dudley's second bedroom. He lied there thinking about how things could have been different, how he could be at Grimmauld place laughing and hanging out with his godfather but is instead on a pitiful excuse of a bed not wanting to move in fear of causing pain.

"Get down here now and cook breakfast!" Harry heard his uncle yell up the Stairsbringing him back to reality as he slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bed and stood up making his way to the door, down the stairs in almost a robotic way. He pulled out the pan and took out some bacon turning on the stove as he thought about how his sixth year will go. "Watch you don't burn the bacon again brat!"

"Yes aunt Petunia." He said back setting the table while he waited for the bacon to finish and then started on the eggs and French toast.

'I'll have to see McGonagall before term starts, I still haven't picked out my classes." Harry thought as he placed the food onto the plates while his whale of an uncle walked in and his horse of an aunt followed with Dudley not far behind heading to the table ready to eat.

"I thought I told you not to burn it! Are you that dim witted?" Harry looked at the bacon on the plate, which to him looked perfectly fine and his stomach even rumbled with the need for the food he had been denied for just over a week now. "It looks fine to me, I will eat it if you don't want it." He said but instantly regretted it as his uncles face turned red and he looked over at Him. "You ungrateful freak! Get out of the house now! Weed the gardens, mow the lawn, trim the bushes, mop the deck, and clean the drain!" He snapped at his pointing to the door.

Harry threw a glare at his relatives stomping outside. No food again it looks like, he thought as he dropped to his knees by the garden and started weeding while his brain once again drifted off to the event of last year.

Thoughts of Umbridge forcing him to carve words into one of his hands and then writing with the blood, oh how he wished for that woman to be sacked and punished for her doings. Thoughts about DA and how much he had learned himself and what he had taught others, one of the only good memories of that year. He thought about how he now had a lifetime ban from quidditch.

He thought about the Occlumency lessons with Snape. Oh How he hated that man, he hated that Snape had seen the memories that he had worked hard to keep from everyone including himself. He hated how after Snape had found out about the neglect from his relatives he only sneered at him and didn't even care about the fact that he was nearly starved summer after summer, or how he is occasionally hit or shoved or kicked by his uncle, or smacked on the back of the head by a frying pan from his aunt a couple of times, or how Dudley and his gang of friends chase him around beating him up, throwing things at him or playing there favourite game 'Harry hunting'. He hated that no one truly cared for him in the way he would like.

He then thought about Sirius, the only person who had ever offered to love him like his very own a parent figure. He of course had mrs Weasley but it wasn't the same. Then there was Hagrid and, loath as he was to admit it, the man wasn't suited for the job. But Sirius, who had giving him an option to leave his relatives house, who told him some things that were going on in the meetings. The only man who saw Harry not as someone famous who was destined to save the world or some child who was to young to know about issues that were concerning even himself, the only one who saw Harry as a person who was not some stupid little kid who shouldn't know anything but someone who had a right to know what was going on. Someone who had too big of a weight to carry all on his own, Someone who saw him as a normal person who had to grow up to fast and was willing to tell him what he needed to know.

But I had to rush off to the ministry and end up getting him killed, Harry thought and suddenly realized that he had been weeding the garden for nearly an hour and decided that he should quickly finish the rest of his chores and head up to his room where he can try to get some sleep that he desperately needed.

*•.*•.*•.

Once completed all the chores it was already nearly dark outside and he walked inside of the house and daringly snuck an apple and a bun before quickly dragging his feet up the stairs before the Dursley's could either give him more work, hit him, or see that he had taken food without permission which was always a risky thing to do.

Harry pulled out a wizard magazine called '99 beautiful abandoned homes of britain' that came out nearly 80 years ago (which had Harry shocked) he had found it in the room of requirements one evening before the whole ministry incident and had taken it thinking of how it could possibly give him some form of entertainment during his long summer. Harry flipped through the pages not really reading only looking at the pictures of the abandoned places arranging from castles to manors to homes to cabins only stopping a few times throughout to look at a couple that caught his eye.

His favourite so far was called the 'Snapmint manor' it was large and black, almost like an old Victorian style, with 2 different floors with dark old wood that looked nearly black and it looked to have almost lime green vines growing in a swirling design on the front with a couple small white flowers growing in random places throughout the vines, it also showed a photo from the back of the house which featured what it looked like could have been a absolutely gorgeous garden of all different flowers and herbs but were all now dead like the vines because of the place being abandoned.

Slightly disappointed that there were no images of the inside of the manor ,Harry read the article which went with the house which explains that it had been abandoned since 1684 because the family who had lived there were killed and no one would move in claiming it was haunted or it gave off bad auras so it sat there for decades. 

Suddenly Harry heard a couple loud hoots and the cage walls bang slightly as Hedwig tried to flap her wings. He threw the apple he had snuck, under the bed before quickly, but quietly, standing up and going over to Hedwig. "Shhh Hedwig or uncle Vernon will come." Harry tried to quiet down his owl frantically but could already hear the heaving stomps of his uncle walking up the stairs and down the hallways to his door making Harry gulp. 

"I've had it with that stupid owl of yours! It's nearly 10 at night! And it won't shut up, give it to me now!" Vernon storms into the room looking livid and Harry is slightly shocked at how mad his uncle was getting over the couple hoots his owl let out.

"You don't touch her!" He yelled back quickly going to grab Hedwig who was still in her cage to protect her from his uncle. "Oh no you don't! I'm tired of your freaky owl making noise and I'm tired of you!" He bellowed shoving Harry to the floor who tried to fight back but it was no use without his wand. He was screaming and yelling at his uncle to leave Hedwig alone as he ripped the owl out of her cage earning many squawks from Hedwig who's wing had most definitely just broke, and was being harmed as Harry punched and kicked to get out of his uncles hold.

"Stop it! Stop! Your going to kill her! Leave her alone!" Harry screamed crying as Hedwig laid on the ground letting out horrible squawks of pain while trying to get away from Vernon's foot who was kicking her and Harry tried to break free.

"STOP!" Harry screamed so loud Harry could have sworn you could hear him from 4 houses down and he finally broke free from his uncle racing over to his dying owl who was just beat to the brink of death with blood on her normally winter white feathers, dropping to his knees next to her still crying and trying to comfort her while frantic himself. "Why you-! How dare you!" His uncle yelled at his giving him a kick to his already fractured rib and a punch is the jaw. Harry let's out a loud gasp and put Hedwig back into her cage as quickly and pain free as possible, grabbed his wand and ran out of his room down the stairs, his uncle going after him.

"Boy! You get back here right now! I am not through with you or that bloody pigeon of yours!" Harry heard his uncle coming down the stairs but didn't slow down as he flung his old cupboard open grabbing his trunk which had all his shrunken thing inside already from school then grabbed a pouch from one of the side pockets and rushed into the living room Hedwig, his trunk, and wand in hand.

"Stay back." Harry threatened pointing his wand and his uncle who stood by the couch as he stood in front of the fire. "You can't do magic outside of school" his uncle smirks walking up to him and Harry tightens his grip sneering at him "you wanna bet? I dare you." He snaps at him and Vernon stops in his tracks for only a split second but that was enough time for Harry to grab his things and step into the fireplace to shout the first place that came to his land in a desperate attempt to get away from here, anywhere would be better then here where he was hit, stared and neglected and where his only pet was being killed. 

Harry threw the floo powder out of the small pouch he had taken out onto the ground and was included in green flames

"Snapmint manor!"


	2. Healing

"Snapmint manor!" Harry shouted and was immediately engulfed in bright green flames then shot out of another fireplace onto the ground. Without even looking at where he was, just knowing he was away from his uncle meaning he was safe, he tuned onto his knees tears still streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed opening the cage pulling Hedwig out carefully to get a good look at her. "No, no please no, Hedwig I'm so sorry I should have sent you home with someone else or left you at hogwarts. I'm so sorry no please don't leave it's going to be okay, please I'll- I'll find a way to help j- just stay awake okay girl? Just stay strong please don't leave me alone." Harry sobbed, nearly frantic, holding her close to his chest, shoulders shaking as her wing stuck out in 2 different odd angles and both feet were obviously broken as well and she was also bleeding from somewhere, her breathing shallow.

Harry only held her close grieving for the soon to be loss of his familer, the last resemblance of his childhood, his only family. He held her close and she breathed in shallow breaths as silent tears streamed down Harry's hot face shoulders racking and all Harry could think was about how warm he was and how he just watched Hedwig be beat to what will be her death and how it was, once again, all his fault. Hedwig gave out a pitiful trill which was how she had always told him she loved him while giving him a nip. 

"No Hedwig please, I love you too, I'm sorry, please don't leave me alone, you're all I have." He started crying out loud again holding her impossibly closer when suddenly she was ripped out of his grasp causing Harry to let out a loud gasp and a sudden loud sob as even more tears poured down his face as he struggled to stand and take Hedwig back from whoever was with him.

"S-Snape?" Harry gasped in shock but didn't dwell on how or why the professor was in an abandoned house. "Oh please help her! Please sir!" Harry cried and Snape simply looked at the owl in his hands before quickly taking long strides out of the room Harry trying to follow but limping behind.

"Potter, you stay out I will try and fix her, then me and you will have a chat." He glared at Harry who was about to protest but the door was already slammed in his face so he let out a sigh knowing at least now she had a chance at surviving and so he sunk down his back against the wall outside the door with his knees against his chest arms wrapped around himself protectively as he drifted of to sleep.

*•.*•.*•.

"Potter!" Harry heard someone snap and he quickly stood but let out a loud gasp as pain shot through his left ankle. Looking down he saw it was twisted in an off angle. "Damn it Potter" Snape said when suddenly he took out his wand causing Harry to flinch and then he was levitating in the air and brought down the hallway. "Hey! Where are you taking me? Why are you here?" Harry shouted confused and panicked when suddenly he remembered Hedwig "Hey! Where's my owl? What did you do to her!" He was now thrashing in the air trying to get out of his gasp.

What if he takes me to Voldemort?! What if he already called him, what if he killed Hedwig and threw her in one of his horrid potions? All these thoughts were flying though his head as he thrashed in the air trying but failing to break free. "Would you stop. I'm trying to heal you brat." Snape snapped at him causing Harry to flinch once more but stopped struggling realizing it's not going to help any.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked with a glare but was ignored so he decided to look around and try to figure out where exactly he was. There were moving portraits of people on the wall who all watched him with disapproval. Suddenly Snape opened a door and brought him through to a large living room with dark brown walls, a larger black leather couch and an old dark wooden coffee table. Harry looked around in awe at how beautiful it was, there was a large fireplace and light brown hard wood floors, there was small tables on either side of the couch with a framed picture on each along with a few framed pictures on the wall. He was suddenly dropped onto the couch and Snape quickly took off his shoes and examined Harry's ankle. He pulled out his wand once again and without warning said a spell causing a great deal of pain to shoot through Harry's ankle nearly making Harry shout out but was over in a flash and felt normal once more. "Anymore injury's?" Harry glared staying silent. "For merlins sake Potter! I'm healing you!" He snapped loudly and Harry sighed. "My ribs" he mumbled and without another word Snape said another spell causing the same reaction as before.

"Now, what are you doing in my home potter?" Snape asked sitting in the chair across from Harry sending a glare and Harry quickly looked down at the wood floor in front of him. "Wait, your house?" He asked looking up and around the room "No, I went to snapmint manor." Harry said confused when he caught sight at the chandelier above him "Woah" Harry whispered quietly causing a snort from Snape "Yes, my house, how do you know about this place." He sneered and Harry looked back at him in confusion. "So I am in Snapmint manor, it's suppose to be abandoned." Harry claimed "and this cant be your house."

"And why is that mr potter? And yes maybe it was abandoned 300 years ago." Snape stood up and walked to the door he had come in from "Now follow me." He said and walked away, Harry scrambling to follow. "You will stay here for the time being seeing as you shot yourself out of my fireplace and into my living room while I was trying to read." Snape opened a door which revealed a room with a large book case as well as a bed, shelf, and window.

"There is a bathroom through that door, if you need me you simply call for Tibby the house elf." And with that he slammed the door shut leaving Harry inside to look around. He walked over to the empty book case that held all different sorts of potions books along with a few Defense and charms. He also saw the hobbit, lord of the rings and a few other muggle books. He turned around and saw that there was a set of blue thin stripped pajamas laid out on his bed so he walked over and picked them up and headed over to where the bathroom was.

Upon opening the door he saw black tiled floor a normal sized shower and no tub but a large mirror above a grey and black marble sink with a new toothbrush, hair brush and toothpaste beside it. Letting out a sigh Harry shut the door and quickly changed and decided to do his teeth and use the bathroom while he was there and walked out just as Snape walked in.

"You could have knocked, I could have been stark naked!" Harry snapped at him and Snape merely raised an eyebrow. "Bed and I will come back in the morning." He said while pointing to the two poster bed that had four silk black pillows and dark deep chocolate brown bedding. "Why am I here, why not send me to the Weasleys or Dumbledore." He asked not moving. "Because you decide to come out of MY fireplace." He snapped and Harry flinched slightly knowing that was true. "And Albus is currently busy and the Weasleys are in Romania for the time being. You will be sent back to your relatives first thing in the morning, So get into that bed or so help me I will spell you to it." He snapped and Harry quickly obeyed getting under the cover and sitting against the headboard.

"You can't send me back there!" Harry said loudly once the words sunk in, leaning forward. "And why is that."

"They are awful! Always beating me and starv-" Harry's eyed went wide as he realized what he had said and quickly layer down ripping the blanket over his shoulder glaring at the blank wall in front of him. "What about Hermione." He mumbled. "They are in France." Snape said and before Harry could give another option he quickly flicked the wand turning the lights off and walked out the door, "I'm not going back to the Dursley's!" Harry said right before Snape shut the door loudly behind him.

Well, at least me and Hedwig are alive. Harry thought with a sigh as he snuggled deeper into the cover letting sleep take over.

*•.*•.*•

Snape was pacing his office late that night thinking rapidly about what he was going to do with the potter brat. Albus was away for the next couple days while the Weasleys and granger were gone on vacation. I'll have to look into this Dursley situation. He thought and walked around his desk to the fire sitting on the small black worn down leather chair tucked into the corner and stared at the burning logs deep in thought as his eyes grew more and more heavy when suddenly his head jerked forward causing him to start.

He decided to stand up and head to his bedroom and walked in with a sigh at the chilly room with the large king sized bed with yet another black leather couch only this one small and a large unlit fireplace in front of it with shelves full of valuable trinkets, next to his bed was a old wood night stand with a glass of water along with his favourite old book given to him years ago called 'The Day of the Jackal' and an old looking dark brown lamp.

He walked into his personal restroom and quickly brushed his teeth and hair along with taking a quick shower before walking back into his cold dark room getting under the cover with his black silk night clothes turning on his lamp to continue re reading the book once more. Once he read the same 3 lines over and over again he gave up and put the book back down on his nightstand and with the flick of his wand his room was now pure black as he laid down on his stomach and fell asleep wondering what on earth he was going to do with the brat if he, as he claimed, couldn't or wouldn't go back to the Dursley's.


	3. Breakfast

Harry woke up and rolled over snuggling deeper into the covers taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh wondering why his bed felt so much more comfortable that morning when the memories came rushing back and he slowly sat up and looked out the window to see the sun just rising and decided to go make the breakfast he'd been trained to do. He saw a pair of dark blue slim jeans along with a black T-shirt that looked about his size, Harry guessing Snape had placed them there for him so he slipped off his night clothes and put those on.

"Tibby" Harry whispered and with a crack there was a young looking elf with large black eyes and a dark grey pillowcase on with large ears. The elf's eyes went wide. "Yous is Harry's Potter?" It asked with a young squeaky voice eyes wide. "I's is Tibby, master Severus' elf."

"Yes, nice to meat you, um I was wondering if you could show me where the kitchen is?" Harry asked politely kneeling down next to the elf as to not be looking down at him and the elf's eyes went even more wide. "Oh yous i's very very kind, i's like you follow me follow me." The elf said grabbing Harry hand but quickly pulling away eyes wide but now with fear.

"You okay?" Harry asked the frightened elf. "Oh i's is sorry, so sorry." The elf said and started pulling its ears most painfully as to punish its self and Harry rushed over pulling its hands away. "Hey, hey stop, what are you doing that for?" He asked holding the elf's hands away from himself so he can't cause anymore harm.

"I touched you's without permission, I am so sorry mister potter." The elf cried and Harry rolled his eyes. "Look," Harry stood back up but kept hold of one of the elf's hands "it's fine, don't hurt yourself you did nothing wrong. Call me Harry too." He added as an after thought. "Oh goodness you is to nice to me, I show you kitchen." The elf said keeping a hold of Harry's hand and leading him down the hall way. There were portraits on the black walls and dark red carpet throughout the house as far as Harry could see and doors every now and then. "Who are these portraits of." Harry asked quietly not wanting any of the glaring pictures to hear. "Those is master Severus' old relatives anywhere from a couple years to 300 years." The young elf claimed. "There's is also famous potion masters who are now long gone here. This is the kitchen." The elf said opening a door showing Harry the large kitchen.

"Thank you, I may need your help to show me where the ingredients are." Harry admitted once he saw how many drawers and shelves there were. "I'm going to be making French toast, omelets, bacon, sausages, fruit salads, toast and strawberry jam." Harry said and began looking around for the proper pans and turned on the stove. "I will get Harry what he needs." The elf said and scurried around the kitchen pulling out the proper bowls, mixers and ingredients. "Thank you, do you mind if I make it alone this once? And you can get a head start on your other chores." Harry asked and the elf looked like it was about to object but then quickly nodded and left as Harry yelled out a thank you to him.

Harry scrambled the eggs and chopped the vegetables mixing them in before pouring it into the pan to let it cook, he then took out the bacon and sausages throwing them on the stove as well. Harry turned around and started to peel and chop up the mangos and pineapples to throw into the smoothie before heading back over to the eggs and bacon as it blended to put the cheese between the eggs then flipping it along with the bacon and sausages.

Once he poured the smoothie into two glasses he began to make the French toast and fruit salad. when all was complete he placed everything neatly onto two different plates with the fruit salad in two separate bowls then looking out the window to see the sun fully risen and was probably about 7:30-8:00am. He then called Tibby back and asked if he could show him where the dinning room is.

"Oh i will takes that for you, you can grabs my hand and I will Apparate us and foods to table." Tibby said with a smile and Harry nodded grabbing the elf's small boney hand and then felt like he was being sucked into a tube and then spit out so when he opened his eyes he saw a small wood dinning room table with only 4 chairs and a smaller chandelier on top with a fireplace behind him. "This is where master eats his meals when only having little company. Through that door is the large dinning room but he rarely uses it and through that door is the living room." The elf said pointing to doors on opposite sides of the room while still hovering the food in front of them.

"Um just place this plate wherever Snape sits I guess." Harry said pointing to the plate with the larger quantity and Tibby levitated it to the right long side of the table as at the same time that an owl flew in dropping the prophet on the chair in front. "Um and place the other one here I guess." Tibby placed the food opposite of Snape's and snapped his fingers putting a charm on the food to keep it from cooling and Harry sent a grateful smile. "Er when does Snape usually wake up?" He asked wondering if maybe he had cooked the breakfast to early. He probably doesn't eat at the same time as the Dursley's. Harry thought to himself. "Oh he will be up in about half an hours, it's only 7 right nows." The elf said and Harry looked shocked out the window at the sun already fully risen but didn't question it. "Oh alright then I'll just help you with chores I guess." He shrugged and the elf looked about ready to protest again but didn't.

"Fine, yous can weed gardens out back I show you." The elf said and started to quickly leave the room leaving Harry to trail behind down the old hallways passing a few portraits on the way before going out a door which lead to a very large garden causing Harry to grin at all the bright plants most magical except for the flowers and vines along the house. "I'll do these since I don't want to mess up Snape's potions stuff." He said and the elf nodded snapping his fingers once more making gloves and a small shovel appear for him and he nodded his thanks before waking over and looking at the plants and flowers.

Harry noticed there were many Lilly's spread out all over the garden in pairs of two or three and then groups of amaryllis, chrysanthemums, tulips, peony's, orchids, alstroemerias, and bouvarida doubles. Harry fell to his knees at the end of the flower beds and planned on making his way across to the other end of the house and stared twisting and pulling out the weeds making sure not to get any of the flowers. He was almost half way done and wasn't sure how long he had been at it and honesty didn't care, as much as he hated to admit it, he quite enjoyed weeding this garden. Getting to see all the different beautiful flowers and all the Lilly's spread about the garden.

"This night is gonna last forever. Last all, last all summer long   
Some time before the sun comes up the radio is gonna play that song   
There's gonna be a heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know   
There's gonna be a heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know  
Lord, I know."

Harry began to quietly sing the lyrics of a song he remembered hearing someone playing outside earlier that summer while he was mowing the lawn. 

"What are you doing?" He hears someone say sharply to his left causing him to quickly shut up and jump back onto his feet in surprise. "I was uh I'm just er-"

"Singing?" He sneered mercilessly at Harry causing his face to grown red and he looks down at his gloved hands in embarrassment. "I didn't know you were awake." He mumbles out and Snape rolls his eyes before eyeing his garden. "What were you doing to my garden." He said eyeing Harry calculatingly and Harry looks back up away from his hands to the tall man. "Um, weeding it?" Harry cursed himself for making it sound like a question. "Are you asking me or telling me?" He snapped out and Harry once again reddened. "Telling." 

"Get inside we have to go to your relatives" Snape said waking back to the door and inside the door before Harry could answer so he quickly followed behind not realizing how hungry and thirsty he now was And suddenly turned red and cursed himself once more. What was he thinking?! Cooking breakfast for Snape and doing the garden, this isn't the Dursley's! Snape's probablyjust going to be really annoyed and not even eat the food.

Snape lead him to the dinning room where the food still sat steaming and the paper on Snape's chair. Snape sat down and opened the chair as Harry stood at the door not sure if he was welcomed to sit or not. "Sit down Potter." He snapped and Harry quickly went to the chair and sat down looking at the cover of the prophet Snape was reading as Tibby popped up beside Snape

"I'll have my regular coffee." Snape said then looked over to Harry with a look meaning he was to say what he wanted. "Oh er I'm fine thank you." Harry said. "Oh yous is so kind isn't he master! I hopes you keeps him." Tibby said and disappeared as Harry let out a undignified sound into his hand eyes wide in embarrassment as Snape glared at the spot the elf had just stood. 

"Here's you go." The elf said handing Snape his coffee who had took a sip then a bite of the omelet the toast followed by some of the pancakes and sausages while Tibby handed Harry water even though he hadn't asked for any. "Er thanks." He said taking a sip before taking a bite of the fruit salad and French toast.

"Is you liking the food master?" The elf asked and Harry looked up sharply to the elf sending him a pleading face in hopes he wouldn't mention him making it instead of the elf but Tibby was to busy looking at Snape to realize.

"Yes, I suppose it is exceptionally good today... why?" He asked giving the elf a small glare and a calculating look but Tibby seemed unfazed and Harry continued to silently pray he wouldn't say anything to Snape. 

"Mr Harry Potter made it this morning! Isn't that right mister Harry? Then yous asked to do more chores! I even told yous that you didn't haves to! But he wanted to! Oh I like him very much master." Tibby said excitedly nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet as Snape's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the news and Harry quickly looked down at his plate shoving a piece of pancake and sausage into his mouth.

"That will be all Tibby." Snape said slowly and Harry looked up through his hair head still down to see Snape slowly look back over to his food and look at it for a few long seconds before flickering his eyes back over to Harry who looked back down and quickly shoved a piece of French toast into his mouth.

"You made this." Snape asked but it sounded more like a statement and Harry looked up at him through his bangs. "Er y-ya I mean it's just habit but you d-don't have to eat it, I mean I would u-understand um I just -er ya." Harry stuttered out quickly looking back down to his plate face beet red hand shaking slightly in nervousness. Harry heard slight clattering and looked up only to see Snape reading the prophet once more taking a bite of the pancake.

Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn't realized he was holding and took a shaky bite of his breakfast as they ate in silence. Harry thinking about The Dursley's and Snape about how different the brat was acting now then at school.


	4. Alex

"We will be leaving at 8:30 sharp to go back to your relatives home." Snape said after he placed down the prophet looking straight at Harry as if waiting for him to disagree. "N-no I am not going back, did you not see what they did to Hedwig! And to me! I will not be going." Harry said quickly pushing back his chair as Snape did the same standing up leaning over towards harry.

"You will be going in a matter of 30 minutes. You have no other place to go and you most certainly will not speak to me in that way again." Snape said quietly making Harry glare and turn around stomping up the stairs to the room he had slept in the night before. Passing by a few portraits who all glared at him silently only causing his temper to rise, he swung the door open and was about to slam it shut but quickly stopped knowing Snape wouldn't appreciate that very much and shut it silently behind him before silently screaming and stomping the floor before flopping down onto the bed next to his still packed trunk.

He sat there debating how he should deal with the situation because yelling at Snape was obviously not the right solution. He then debated running but soon realized he had no where to go or even where he was. He couldn't go to any of his friends houses because they were all gone with their family's and even Dumbldore was gone leaving him with no option then to go back to the Dursley's. When the door swung open causing him to sit up quickly with a Start.

"Grab you trunk and follow." Was all Snape said before turning to leave with Harry reluctantly grabbing his trunk and following him silently down the dark hallway to what he assumed was the front door. "I'll only go if you promise to keep Hedwig here." Harry blurted out catching a glance at Hedwig who was already waiting at the door for them looking as good as before.

"Definitely not." Harry stopped walking and dropped his trunk crossing his arms glaring at Snape. "Then I. Am. Not. Going." Snape rolled his eyes and continued walking but Harry refused to move. Within the blink of an eye Harry was being levitated once more along with his trunk the rest of the way to the door. "No! Stop! I'll go I said I would go back!" Harry yelled at the man who just kept walking until they were outside where he was finally released and dropped roughly to the floor. "Grab your trunk and your owl then grab my arm we are leaving." Snape said in a voice leaving no room for argument Harry dropped his head in fake defeat and stood up to grab his trunk. "Fly to hogwarts and stay there girl I'll see you in the new school year promise." He said quickly. Hedwig gave him a loving nip on the ear before flying away leaving Harry to smile after her and turn back around with his trunk in hand while Snape rolled his eyes and stuck his arm out for Harry to grasp.

*•.*•.*•.

Harry fell to the ground with a trunk just outside of his relatives home, he felt Snape pull him back into a standing position from the back of his neck then was shoved towards the door where Harry slowly but loudly knocked with Snape behind him.

"Someone's at the door!" Harry heard Dudley yell over the loud television and then the door swung open to reveal his aunt Petunia. "Get in this house right now brat! You'll find your list on the counter." She grabbed him roughly by the front of his new shirt Snape had provided and yanked him forward before realizing Snape standing behind wand at his side in hand. 

"You! W-what are you doing here! I told you I never wanted to see you again! Leave severus! Now!" She shrieked at him. "Lovely to see you too Tuney." He bit out name like it was something foul causing her to wince at the name and time while Harry look confused and shocked.

"What are you doing here! It's all your fault she di-"

"You would shut the hell up if you new what was good for you." He whispered in a deadly tone with a fierce face that would make anyone want to hide. "I'm here dropping off Mr.Potter and to make sure you allow him his trunk and wand or else I might have to go back to old ways yes?" He said said with a threatening eyebrow raised while Harry watched still confused but saw his aunt visibly gulp and gives sharp nod. "Then I will be on my way." He said while apitifully fake smile was plastered on his face he said  
"Until we meet again 'Tuney, it is always a pleasure to be in your... presence." He said sickly sweet tone and obvious sarcasm. He then quickly turned around and stepped away before aperating away with a loud crack causing his aunt to jump and quickly slam the door shut. 

"Put your... stuff... into Dudley's second room then go outside and don't come back until after dark." She snapped at him and he was only to willing to comply quickly going up the stairs putting his stuff away keeping his wand on him and then changing into a pair of black muggle skinny jeans, his converse, and a deep green button up t-shirt while grabbing a pouch of gallons from his trunk and walking back down the stairs past a surprised looking aunt straight outside.

He walked down the sidewalk waiting for the night bus to come deciding he was going to get clothes straight away.

*•.*•.*•.

Once he arrived at Diagon Alley he realized it was not nearly as busy as it was the week before school started or Christmas time. There were only a few people or family's walking around and you would see a couple people in some of the stores every now and then.

He walked down the streets with a small calm smile on his face when a young little boy that looked to be about five or six walked up to him wearing worn blue jeans with a plaid shirt with curly red hair and hazel eyes. He was tentatively wringing his hands looking at Harry then back down over and other again and Harry looked at him concerned.

"Um I was I'm wondering I-if I could get a photo or or maybe a autograph-ph?" The little boy stuttered out and Harry kneeled down next to the boy grabbing his hands making the little boy look up shocked as Harry gave him a large smile. "What May your name be?" He asked "oh! My names Alexander but my friends call me al." He said shyly

"Well al do you have a camera and marker?" He asked and immediately saw the little boys bright hazel eyes light up as he nodded pulling out a muggle walkman and a muggle camera. "I wish I j'ai one of these." Harry laughed seeing the Walkman. "I just got it!" The little boy giggles out excitedly.

And Harry let's out a small chuckle. "Y'know I might just get one. What do you think?" he asks and the little boy let's out a large smile and nods quickly.

"Well let's take that photo then." He grabs the camera picking the little boy up and setting him on his knee and then Alex lets out a gasp and a giggle before they both look at the camera Harry with his signature lopsided grin and Alex purely beaming. "Now let's take a goofy one" Harry says and Alex nods sticking his tongue out closing his eyes scrunching his nose and Harry makes fish lips while winking.

"Here!" The little boy says jumping off Harry's lap handing him a marker. "Can you sign the Walkman?" He asks shyly and Harry's nods popping it off.

My friend al,   
Your stronger and braver then you believe.  
One day this world will be left behind so live a life worth remembering   
Your friend

Harry Potter

Ps, thanks for reminding me to get a Walkman

Harry then blew on it a few times before handing it back. "I'll see you again al" Harry said with a smile giving him a hug. "Please save us." The boy whispered with hope making Harry squeeze harder. "There are dark times ahead of us al." He pulled back looking into the boys worried eyes. "But if you remember to love then all will be fine, the ability to feel is you greatest power." He said sincerely to the scared child remembering what Dumbldore has once told him.

"How do you save the world?" He asked Harry who looked at him for a moment thinking. " I don't think about saving the world, I think about saving one person." He said with small smile  
"Is it not hard?" Harry let out a surprised laugh. 

"Harder than you could ever imagine, I've lost loved ones and watched them pass before my eyes, but that's life, my godfather once told me your here for a good time. Not a long time." He said giving this little boy another tight hug with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm scared" The little boy whispered to Harry. "I'll make sure you are safe I promise" Harry whispered back pulling away. "You are an extremely bright boy you will be alright." He smiled at the boy and then stood up.

"You should head back to your parents before they start to worry al." He said grabbing the his hand. "Alright there in here." He said pulling Harry towards the ice cream shop.

"Mum! Dad!" The little boy shouted upon seeing them once inside and Harry let go of his hands. "You ready to go Alex? Who's your friend?" The mother asked looking over to Harry with caution. "That's my new friend mum!" Alex said excitedly. "What May your name be young man?" The father asked "where are your parents?" The mother then asked looking around not seeing annoying else in the store. "Oh um my names Harry sir Harry Potter." He said holding his hand out which he shook in surprise "o-oh dear I'm sorry." The mother stuttered out and Harry sent her a smile. "Oh it's quite alright happens quite a bit actually." Harry said with a Small chuckle and she nodded still surprised.

"I'm sorry but I must get going have to get school supplies." He said giving the parents a smile while giving Alex's shoulder a squeeze looking at his still worried but much more hopeful eyes. "Everything will be great, I'll see you again I'm sure, be brave al." He said giving him a reassuring smile before giving them one last nod to the parents before walking out of the store.

Harry was walking down the street towards Madames malkins clothes store thinking about Alex and how the encounter had affected him on a much deeper level then he could have ever imagined. He said things to that little boy he didn't even believe himself or said things he hadn't even realized himself. He had shocked himself with his wise and grown up he had sounded, especially for a 15 year old. It made him realize that there were many people much like Alex who looked up to him for help and where scared for what everyone New was to come eventually. He turned a corner getting closer to the store while thinking about how It also surprised Him how much he impacted people with just words. He wondered why he had run into that little boy and what the odds where but eventually decided that everything happened for a reason.

Harry shook his head as he walked into the store he had entered so many times but only when absolutely needed. But not this time. This time Harry decided he was going to go shopping for himself today and buy whatever he may need or just want. He decided he was only going to live once and most likely not long he thought so why not buy yourself some things every now and then right? And I've got more then enough money from my parents.

"Excuse me? Where do you keep the more muggle type clothes?" He asked the worker at the front politely and she quickly stood up motioning for him to follow while muttering a 'Come come.' Taking him to the back of the store. "Jeans over on right shelf next to the button up shirts, shoes over there-" she pointed to beside one of the windows next to the jeans. "- graphic design shirts here, pants here, sweaters here, jackets here, hoodies and plain tees here while long sleeves and turtle necks here." She said showing him all the different shelves and drawers and Harry gave her a smile thanking her as she left back to where she came leaving Harry to buy a few outfits.

Grabbing 3 pairs of jeans, one black one blue and another light blue ripped. 4 graphic tees with KISS , the Beatles, Bon Jovi, and the last one was Queen. Next he bought 2 hoodies one black and another light grey. 3 button ups, one deep royal purple, one black, and one deep red, he bought a new pair of black converse, and finally one baggy turtle neck for the cold fall.

He walked up to the cashier and payed 20 gallons 10 sickles. (205$ about) After asking the lady to put a temporary shrinking charm on them that will wear off in about 24 hours he shoved them into his pocket and decided to head over to the book store thinking it would be a good idea to get his school supplies now when the streets were nearly empty so that he won't be rushed while trying to do it while it's packed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 gallon = 10$
> 
> 1 Knut = 2 cents 
> 
> 1 sickle = 50 cents 
> 
> I just looked up how much they were so sry if it’s not correct 
> 
> Also I added Alex to this chapter so that Harry can realize that there are dark times ahead and to realize that he is a beacon of hope and to many people there last chance of winning making him want to try harder. 
> 
> Alex will probably not show up again in this story and will not play a large part he was only there for the reasons above.


	5. Café

"Hello, May I help you look for anything?" Harry turned to see an older looking woman with her greying brown hair tied back into a tight bun with dark blue robes on with a warm kind face. "I'm just looking thank you." He gave her a smile and she gave him a nod before walking off leaving Harry to look for his school book along with a few other extras.

Dragging his fingers across the Defense section he found the school book as-well as two extra ones called 'Defense for the most ambitious and talented above all' and another called 'a book of the most complex, can you do it?' Harry grabbed them and held them in his left arm heading to the charms section grabbing his school book with one extra and did the same with transfiguration before grabbing the rest of his class books.

He headed over to the cashier with an armful of about 10 large books some on the more larger side being mostly the extras he grabbed for himself. "Um actually can you hold these I forgot some books." He asked giving the same woman as before a guilty smile scratching the back of his neck. "Oh of course dear take your time I'll set these aside, yes?" She said and Harry gave her a large smile nodding and walking back over to the books down to the fiction section to find some to just read when he was stuck at the Dursley's.

Grabbing 'the fist of god' and 'the dogs of war' both by Frederick Forysth who happened to be his favourite author then the hobbit then walked back up to the counter with the three books. The woman gave him a smile and started checking the prices on all the book as he looked around and a book behind her caught his eye. "That will be about-"

"That book!" He shouted out louder then he anticipated while pointing to it causing her to turn with a surprised expression. "Can I buy it?" He asked eyeing it with love. "Well it's used and we haven't even priced it yet, it's also our only one" she said sceptically. "I'll pay you 3 galleons" he said sternly looking back at her seeing she still had a skeptical expression. "4! I'll pay you four galleons please, I've been looking for that book everywhere it's already sold out and it would now be the only book I don't have of his." She gave him a smile taking it off the shelf behind her.

"12 gallons and 5 sickles please" the lady said and Harry nodded giving her a wide grin taking the book called 'The Day of the Jackal' by Frederick Forysth. With one final nod he took his temporary shrunken books and headed down the street and saw a small café he had never noticed before, which looked old and worn down. It was about 3pm but upon walking in it seemed very homey with worn down black leather chairs in the 2 corners of the room that had small side tables to place your drink or whatever else onto, charmed windows that look out to a valley along with small tables for people to sit at with wood stools to sit on and the table you ordered at was filled with different pastries for sale and a chalkboard above with all the different types of drinks.

Harry stood in line behind a young man looking at the board deciding he was going to order a nut tea that had almond slices, sweet apple bits and cinnamon bark, with a little bit of earthy beetroot. Once ordered the man told him it would be ready in just a moment so Harry took out his worn down leather Hobbit book he had also gotten second hand, always preferring them that way. Harry stood to the side so other could order as he opened his book and started reading for a couple minutes.

"small Nut tea!" The man called and Harry walked up and grabbed it with a smile before looking back down to his book and walked over to the chairs without looking up and sat down to the empty one on the right side noticing that the other was occupied out of the corner of his eye. Taking a sip of his hot tea with a small smile on his face taking in the heat of the small cozy tea shop and the sun blasting in through the fake window letting off a warm feel making his skin tingle in the warmth and his stomach warm inside and out from the hot tea as he continued to sip it and read for another five minutes when he heard the person next to his shift then take in a quiet sharp breath causing Harry to look up from his book to meet black eyes glaring at him with the upmost menace.

"I- uh p-professor I er um" he stutters out in surprise as Snape let out a sneer sitting up straight snapping what looked to be an old and expensive potions book and placing down what looked to be a coffee. "What are you doing here." He snapped and Harry glared but flinched nonetheless. "I was getting school supplies and thought I would stop and get some tea and read my new book at this café I hadn't seen before." He said quietly while glaring torn between standing up for himself and hiding for his life.

"Best get back to your relatives then potter." He sneered out. "They've kicked me out, not suppose to go back till they go to sleep after dark and I'm suppose to be gone before they wake up." He said now snapping his own book shut taking one last large gulp of his tea before standing up to leave as quickly as possible throwing out the empty cup into the trash.

"Harry!" He heard someone say and he froze spinning around to look at the professor in confusion and surprise but he only glared. "Wasn't me you imbecile." He snapped and looked towards a the door and Harry followed his gaze seeing Alex once more rushing up to him but his parents no where in sight.

"Hey Alex," He said picking him up placing him on his hip sending him his signature crooked grin. "Where's your mum and dad?" He asked the boy as the professor never took his eye off him watching them but Alex didn't seem to notice but Harry certainly did. "They are in the book store getting books on plants I think, they asked me to get them both black tea!" He exclaimed in his cheerful voice his eyes bright. "Well then you best get them there tea!" Harry exclaimed right back but Alex's eyes quickly dimmed. "Uh oh, I forgot to get money to pay, I have to go back and get it." He said trying to squirm out of Harry's grip which tightened. "Nonsense come I'll pay." Harry said and Alex gave him a grateful smile eyes shinning once more as they walked up to the cashier. "What can I get you two today?" He asked "two black teas please."

"What size?" The man asked and Harry looked down at Alex who seemed to be thinking hard eyebrows furrowed. "Medium!" He shouted after a second of hard thinking looking up to Harry who gave him a smile and a nod of conformation to the cashier. "Alright that'll be 9 knuts please." Harry dug into his pocket pulling out a gallon handing it to Alex who took it before looking at Harry. "Isn't There suppose to be 9?" He asked causing Harry to chuckle. "One of these equals 10 of these." He said pulling a sickle from his pocket and Alex nodded handing it over to the cashier with a smile who handed him back a sickle. "It'll be ready in a few minutes" "thank you" Alex said and Harry gave a nod and smile before walking over to where he was sitting before where Snape was still watching glare set clutching his coffee and book. "Here's your money!" Alex exclaimed standing between Harry's legs as he sat on the chair and Harry watched his red hair bounce as Alex nearly jumped on the balls of his feet hazel eyes shinning with innocence and happiness causing Harry to give him a smile wishing he had the same look in his eyes. "Oh no you keep it I've got more, take this one too, I'm not gonna use it." Harry said and Alex looked like he had just gotten Christmas early "really? Are you sure?" He asked and Harry nodded and Alex beamed at him wrap his arms around Harry's neck causing surprise to grace Harry's features. A small, barely noticeable gasp left him, not even remembering the last time he had been hugged and quickly hugged him back eyes still wide.

"Two black teas!" The man shouted and Harry picked up Alex walking over to grab them. "Your positive your parents are at the book store?" He asked concerned to be letting the boy go off on his own especially in dark times like these. "Yup! Thank you Harry!" He said before giving Harry one last hug and squirming out of his grasp and heading out the door rushing across the street into the book store and Harry watched as his parents came out and his mother picked him up taking the teas with a smile gracing her face. Harry let out a sigh of content at seeing him okay with his parents.

He started thinking about how innocent and hopeful Alex seemed for the future, and how easily he trusted him and how much he depended on him even though he had only met him today yet making it clear he expected him to save the world for him. Without knowing Harry's face filled with worry as his eyes went out of focus and zoned out thinking about the future.

*•.*•.*•.

Snapes POV

I watched with calculating eyes at how potter had grown stiff at the hug with surprise written across his face but hugged back tightly before they walked off to pay for the boys two drinks and then when they came back he gave the child the extra money and then some! Flaunting his money claiming he wouldn't even need the money let alone use it. He then even watched as the kid went back to his parents before getting a worried look on his face quickly filled with pain before he shook his head walked back over to the seat across from   
Me and grabbed what looked to be a very worn down book along with what I assumed was shrunken bags considering they were only the size of one book each. "Just giving money away then potter, who was that child hmm." I asked only for him to Sneer at me, the little brat. "His name is Alexander I met him earlier when I first came to Diagon Alley and that money was not going to be used by me and he looked so happy when I gave it to him I would rather give it to someone and make them happy then let it sit in gringrotts with no use." He said taking a deep breath obviously trying to calm down and simply stood up and he quickly grabbed his things and walked out of the café down the street towards knockturn alley.

"That stupid, insolent brat trying to get himself killed." I hissed to myself. Throwing out my cup grabbing my book and shrinking it I shoved it into my pocket taking long strides towards knockturn alley before slowing down. Barging in would do no good. I thought and slowed down deciding to watch the potter brat from afar to see what he was doing down there and only show myself if needed to make sure the idiot didn't get himself nearly killed, again.  
I swear he has the survival instincts of pigeon.  
I don't know how Albus excepts me to keep him alive at this rate he will be dead before 20.


	6. Borgin and Burke’s

I left the café not wanting to go through Snape's wrath in the summer time as well.I see knockturn alley and make a quick decision to go down into borgin and Burke's. Maybe there will be something on Defense to help me defeat Voldemort, or something on potions so Snape won't always be so harsh on me. I thought as I threw my hood on from my cloak and opened the door, with a loud creak I hurried inside. The store was dark with old dusty shelves and wood floors. I saw shelves filled with bottles of unknown objects, the same skeleton hand as second year, a huge cabnit and another shelf filled with books.

"What are you doin here aye?" A gruff voice said behind me causing me to jump and spin around. A man who's face was filled with wrinkles with worn down clothes that looked to at one time be expensive. "Um I was wondering if you had any books on Defense." I said eyes him warily as he did the same to me.

"The book stores down the road." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "Im looking for books that can't be found there. Books that can help me with something." I asked again and he just kept staring as if I was a painting, his old sunken in blue eyes trailing my body as if looking for something. "Why should I tell you, for all I know you could be one of those ministry idiots." He said and turned to go back to the cash signifying he was done talking to me. "I'm not one of those idiots who thinks there doing the right thing, ignoring the un inevitable, I unlike most am trying to do something, Voldemort is here and wether you like it or not, so would you just tell me! Do you have any books on Defense I can have!" I said now very annoyed at the old man who looks surprised at me but obviously try's to hide it. "Who are you then hm?" He asks and I think for a moment. "Harry" I replied easily and he looks at me with a ' are you serious' face. "Harry who? Wentsworth, shitass? I'm not a bloody seer!" He snaps and I sigh taking my hood back off. "Potter, now do you have the book or not!" I ask ready to just leave. This was a stupid idea anyways. What was I thinking, going into a creepy store in the creepy alley probably filled with criminal and illegal artifacts. "Follow me." He says right as I'm about to just leave. I stand still for a moment thinking this all over, Dumbldore will most likely be mad. He didn't have to know though, I thought as I followed the man back to the cash warily hand on my pocket which held my wand ready to defend myself if something was to happen. The strange man turned around and bent under the desk pulling out a handful of thick, dusty, leather books, dropping them onto the table casing dust to spread as I let out a cough waving my hand through the air. "These are all either banned for kids under 20, or no longer made. Yet they are, in my opinion, the best Defense books around." He stated and I looked at him before laying out the books. There was only 3 total. I flipped through the pages getting a sense of what they were each about. The first seemed to be very good, it was all about complicated Defense spells the second book was on complicated offensive spells but the last was all illegal or very bad spells considered very dark. 

"I'll take the first 2, but I would also like some potions books, not dark, just to help me, maybe like short cuts or something." I told him and he nodded walking through a door behind him and cane back with only one book that looked even more worn then the Defense ones he had just showed me. "This is all we have for your use, we got it years ago by an unknown person, it is a original potions journal from one of the best potioners but the last owner had filled it with notes on how to make the potions quicker or more efficient and effective, the last owner had even added new potions at the end of the book." He explained and I looked through them like I had to the Defense. As he said there was a jagged sharp writing above the original text giving tips and shortcuts. "I'll take that one as-well." I said placing it on top of the two Defense books I had chosen. "That will be 50 gallons." He said with a smirk and I stared at him face blank. "Definitely not I'll pay 20 gallons" I said with a glare and he lost his smirk. "Then your not getting them." He stated with a sneer but I just brushed it off, years with Snape teaching and his seemed like it was a 3 year old trying to do it as a joke. "Alright then I'll just go to dumbledore and the ministry and tell them what you have here. Have a lovely day, because it may just be your last out of Azkaban." I said blackmailing him and he looked shocked at first before giving me a nod. "Alright, mr potter 20 gallons it is." He said and I dug into my pulling out the money handing it over. I threw my hood back on Before waking out without another word.

.*.*.*.*

Snapes pov

I watched following a little ways behind as potter went straight into Borgin and Burke's and I let out a hiss of frustration. Does that brat not understand that nearly everything in that store is dark or illegal. Yet I watched as the talked to borgin and walked over to the cash and looked through three different books and picked two out. Borgin then went off and walked to the back coming back with a familiar looking book but I couldn't place where I had seen it before. Potter flipped through like he had with the others before giving a nod placing it on top of the two other books he had chosen and I watched as they seemed to have a small argument until Borgin looked scared then slightly impressed and gave a nod while potter handed over twenty gallons. I was shocked Borgin hadn't tricked him into giving more but 20 gallons was still not cheap for three old worn down books, one looked to even be written in from where I was standing. I easily slid back and hid in shadows on the wall as potter walked out of the store books thrown into his other bags as he walked out of sight.

It seemed always wearing black payed off sometimes.


	7. Back again

Snape watched as Harry walked out of the dark alley way, following not far behind. Harry completely oblivious to the man following him continued to walk down The street until he got to the leaky cauldron.

"How long ya stayin'?" Asked the man at the table. He looked older with greying salt and pepper hair with a pair of reading glasses balancing on the end of his nose. His clothes looked old and worn out but also like they were good expensive robes at one time.

Taking out a pouch of money Harry responded "until September 1st." The man took the pouch dumping the contents and counting the money before giving a satisfied grunt then handing Harry the key to his room.

Harry took the key with a mumbled 'thanks' then walked up to his room with the shrunken bags in hand. He opens the door to reveal an old looking room with a bed against the wall and a door leading to what he assumed was a bathroom. Harry set his bags down on the floor beside the bed in front of the dresser. Letting out a sigh he called for Dobby who showed up with a loud crack.

"Harry Potter sir has called for Dobby! Is there anything Dobby can do for Mr Harry Potter?" The house elf said excitedly nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Uh yes, I was wondering if you would be able to collect my school trunk from the Dursley's for me?"Dobby quickly nodded his head and disappears with a crack. His trunk showed up not a moment later at the end of his bed quickly followed by a loud crack as Dobby appeared in front of him. "Thanks" Harry smiles at him. Dobby nods enthusiastically before looking around the room then back at Harry. "May Dobby ask mr. Harry Potter sir, why he is staying in The leaky caldron sir?" The elf asked nervously yet curious.

" My relatives are not letting me stay at the house except for a few hours at night so I thought it would be better to stay here so I don't have to constantly be out wandering around I suppose." Harry said and Dobby looked at him worriedly before nodding. "Dobby most be going back to hogwarts but Harry Potter sir can call me anytime I is needed." Dobby said before disappearing again leaving Harry alone again the the old dusty room.

Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out the shrunken bags that were in his pocket, placing them inside while letting out an unnecessarily loud sigh of boredom.

"Potter!" Harry jumps up from the ground where he was kneeling not a moment ago, bags forgotten as he whirled around only to face Professor Snape standing in the doorway glare set in stone on his features. "What are you doing here?" Harry asks quickly shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Get to your relatives." He all but grounds out at the boy who's eyes were darting from the floor to Snape. "I- no I can't- I won't!" Harry says taking a step back, away from Snape, unconsciously. "Why must you refuse to go back! Can you stop being such a brat for one moment just do as you are told!" Snape snaps with his eyes blazing in fury causing Harry to gulp. "I can't go back! They won't let me, and I don't want to go. They are awful." Harry looks up the man knowing he's about to get yelled at and dragged back to the Dursley's anyways. He watches Snape take a deep slow breath in seemingly trying to regain his temper before he lost it while Turing to walk out the door causing Harry to watch closely in case he lashed out. "Get your trunk and bags, let's go." Snape said voice even and back to him but Harry shakes his head vigorously. "No." He said against his better judgment.

"Now!" Snape shouts, his head snapping around to glare at Harry who quickly grabs his trunk but dosent move from where he's standing. "What the hell are you waiting for, an invention? Let's. Go!" Snape yells grabbing the boy by the arm and yanking him forward out the door into the hallways causing Harry to stumble and yell in displeasure.

Snape continues to pull Harry until they are out of the shop and on the street once again but Snape continues to pull Harry until they are in a empty alleyway. "Arm." Is all Snape says without looking at him but Harry Doesn't move. Still not willing to go back to the Dursley's. "NOW!" Snape yells at him and Harry jumps quickly lifting his arm up for Snape to grab which he does causing Harry to grimace before he feels the familiar unnerving sensation of being pulled through a tube.

Stumbling upon impact Harry quickly balances himself by grabbing a hold of his heavy trunk to lean on before he can topple over. Letting out a sigh of despair Harry looks up only for his face to cover in confusion. He watched as Snape walks forward.

"Come." Is all that Snape says without turning around nor stopping. Harry quickly goes to follow the man dragging his trunk behind him as he went."We're at your house." He states but he says it more as a question rather than fact. "How observant of you." Is the sarcastic reply he is met with causing him to glare at the back of his professors head in annoyance. "Why?"

Letting out an agitated sigh Snape reply's, "I will try to get in contact with the headmaster so he can deal with you." Snape says reaching the door to his home quickly tapping it with his wand causing it to unlock before opening it. "Until then you will be staying here. But if all goes to plan that won't be very long." Harry nods.

' _Well_ ,' he thought brows furrowed. ' _This has at least got to be better than the Dursley's'_ Harry let himself grimace when he remembered just who he was staying with. ' _At least I hope so_.'


	8. Preparations

Harry walked into the home following quickly behind his professor. He looked around he living room once more with more detail than before. He noticed the cold floors and the general coolness the room gave off yet, for some reason, if still felt homey in an odd way. Harry noticed the fire (that he had graciously came out of) as well as the photographs on the tables. Just as he was about to get a better look he was stopped. "Potter, Go and put your trunk in the room you stayed in earlier."

With a mental sigh Harry dragged his trunk over to the hallway and into the same guest bedroom puttingit at the end of his bed. "What should I do now?" He mumbled to himself and decided to walk over to the window. Looking out he saw the backyard view which was, of course, the large garden Harry had just been in not to long ago as well as a small pond further back, Harry wasn't even sure if it was still technically on Snapes property.

"Tibby." Harry whispers and jumps slightly when there's a crack from behind. He whirls around and comes face to face with a worried looking house elf. "Is everything alright Mister Potter sir?" The elf asked looking around the room as if searching for the danger.

"What? Yes everything's fine-"

"Master Severus said for Mister Potter to call for me if he was needing master Severus or if yous was in danger." Tibby had cut Harry off mid sentence causing him to sigh. "Yes i know but I'm fine, I was just wondering-" Harry stopped for a moment, what was he wondering? Why had he called the house elf.   
Said house elf continued to stare at him with wide eyes and was quite frankly creeping him out a little bit. "Well I guess I was wondering If there is anything I should be doing or that you need me to do? Maybe that you would like me to help with?" Harry watched as the house elf looked nervously around the room much to Harry's confusion. 

"I don't know what master Severus would allow you to do sir." The elf said and Harry furrowed his brows thinking. What would Snape allow him to do? He hates everything I do even if he's not there to witness it himself. Suddenly Harry was brought out of his thoughts.

"Maybe mister Potter can help me with supper? Master Severus liked the breakfast! Yes Tibby could tell master had liked the breakfast a lot!" The elf said out loud but Harry got the impression that the elf was mainly thinking out loud to himself instead of to Harry.

"So he did enjoy the food? How could you tell he wasn't just eating it to not be rude?" He realized that that thought had been nagging him for a while now, what if he had made gross food that Snape only ate out of pity? And he had made a horrible first impression? Well, he thought, I guess it's not technically a first impression I've known him for years now. But it was his first impression outside of school! And he wanted it to be good. Harry quickly cut of that train of thought. Why should he care how the bloody greasy git thought about his food. He knew it was good! I've been cooking for years! He reminded himself.

"If master didn't like the food he would most certainly not have eaten it! Master is very picky eater! Yes he is! And master is so truthful! Never lies or fakes! Never!" The elf said fondly obviously proud that his 'master' was Snape. Why would anyone want Snape as there 'master'

"So I can help you cook dinner than? You can help me by telling me what type of foods he likes." Harry said and the elf nodded and the quickly started walking out of the room and down the hallways leaving Harry to rush after the small, quick elf. Following the same route as last time they arrived at the kitchen quickly. "So what types of foods does he like for supper?" Harry asked the elf as he out of the black apron that he saw over by the stove.

"Master had said earlier when I asked that he was wanting pasta as well as a salad and bread, master isn't picky about dessert, master loves nearly everything that's sweet!" The elf said excitedly and Harry look at him in slightly shock. "Sweet?" He asked and the the nodded enthusiastically. "Master has very big sweet tooth, always has. Master is always with stash of sweets in all his personal and private rooms!" Tibby said eyes wide with love for his master.

Harry nodded slowly, still surprised, and walked over to the fridge, "Do you have any strawberries?" He asked thinking about making chocolate covered strawberries and in order to do that he would have to start them first so he can let the set in the fridge for a while before eating them.

"Oh no! Master Severus is allergic to strawberries and blueberries!" The elf yelped and Harry was again shocked, for some reason he didn't think wizards could get muggle things such as allergies. "Oh uh alright then I'll make some caramel budino for dessert I suppose, does he like that?" Harry asked and the elf thought for a moment. "Master has never had it but master does like caramel and pudding! So master will surely love budino!" Tibby squeaked excitedly.

"When do you usually eat dinner?" He questioned getting out the ingredients for the dessert knowing it took the most amount of time. "Master Severus eats in usually about 4 hours, at 6:30 sir." The elf said and Harry nodded before quickly beginning to work knowing the desert had to sit for four hours. After making both the cookie crust and the budino he covered it and then threw it into the fridge to chill. He then moved onto the caramel sauce for on top. 

After Harry had finished everything for dinner and dessert he called back Tibby who had left just as he had begun. "I've finished all the food but make sure you leave the budino in the fridge until dessert because it needs to chill for as long as possible please." Harry said and the elf nodded back before looking at the pasta, salad and the bread, which Harryhad kept in the over (that was off) so it would stay warm. "It looks very good mister Potter sir!" Tibby exclaimed ears flapping with his enthusiastic nodding.

He sighed. "Please just call me Harry"


	9. 35

Harry decided to head back to the room he has been told to stay in and wait until dinner time. He very quickly got bored of reading after a whopping 20 minutes and shut the book with a sigh setting it on the bedside table. Sitting up with a stretch he walked over to the window and sat down on the small ledge looking out onto the grounds in front and below him.

He sat there for a while watching as birds flew by and every now and then he would even see a fish swim near the surface of the pound. His eyes began to drift shut as the silence overtook him but was quickly knocked out of this when he saw Snape walk out the backdoor of the house across the yard all the way to a shed near that back that Harry hadn't even noticed before.

Curious, he sat up and waited for the professor to come back out which he did a minute later with what looked to be a small pair of silver tweezers. His eyes followed the professor as he walked over to the pond. He went down onto his knees, setting the tweezers down, then rolling up his sleeves.

Harry froze for a moment. He of course knew that Snape was a death eater, or rather a spy, but he had never seen the mark on the man. He watched as the man rolled up his other sleeve, but eyes still fixated on the mark on his left forearm. That was until Snape reached up quickly wrapping his hair in a ponytail as an attempt to keep it out of his face, with the exception of a few strands, that were to short of course, that fell around his face.

He had never seen such a clear view of the mans face before in his life. Usually curtained by a thick layer of long, greasy looking, black hair. But now everything was exposed, from the mark on his arm to his cheeks, neck, and ears.

Harry noticed the man was even more pale than he had originally assumed. His fair skin caused the mark on his arm to jump out, uncommonly so, as well as his eyes. His eyes, as far as Harry could tell (he was still only looking through a window), where very dark brown or even black. The man had high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Greasy black hair and a large hooked nose that almost looked like it had been broken, as well as thin lips and with protruding collarbones.

He also noticed how young Snape really looks. Not a wrinkle or grey hair on him. Harry realized how truly young he must be. He remembered how Snape had obviously went to school with his father which would only put Snape in his mid thirties. For some reason this shocked Harry. Acknowledging that Snape was not some bitter old man but the youngest professor at hogwarts who wasn't even middle aged.

Once again snapped out of his observing he watched as Snape leaned over the pond searching, what Harry assumed was underwater, with his brows furrowed in concentration before quickly plunging both his arms up to his elbows. When he pulled his arms back out not a moment later there was something thrashing around his his grasp.

Harry watched as a small creature, maybe the size of a baseball, was held in Snape's hands. It was pink in colour and had four small legs that had tiny kitten like paws with wide black eyes as well as small antennae's. It was rather cute. Or at least that's what he thought until he watched it open it's small looking mouth until it was the same size, and was even slowly growing larger than the creature it's self, all while letting out an inhumane groaning creaking like sound that only continued to grow louder and louder as the milliseconds went on. Mouth filled with sharp vampire like teeth and a snake like tongue.

Harry's face slowly went for awe at the adorable creature to pure terror as he watched the tiny beast, his mouth opened, face pale.

But within the blink of an eye Snape had grabbed the tweezers and quickly yanked a tooth out dropping the creature back into the pond where the water covered up the groaning. He then continued to stand up like it was nothing.

Gaping, Harry watch as Snape brushed off his knees, rolling back down his sleeves and taking the elastic out of his hair. He put the tooth into his pocket and walked back over to the shed.

Looking away from the window now Harry sat frozen.   
What the bloody hell was that?! Was all Harry could think as he sat, face still formed in terror. 

"You look like you've just seen Jack Torrance break through the door." Harry heard a deep voice say and quickly looked to see Snape standing in his doorway with an eyebrow raised.

Harry looked at Snape than quickly back outside towards the pond than back at Snape again before finally shouting. "What the hell was that thing!?"

"Potter, language, and put on some socks, you'll get sick." he said sternly "and what are you talking about, you didn't really see Jack did you?" Snape asked with a smirk on his face. "No!" Harry snapped at him causing Snape to glare.

"That pink Satan creature!" He said pointing out the window and Snape's face cleared into understanding as he raised an amused eyebrow and smirked. "Ah, thats what I'll set lose into the room you're locked in if you don't behave." Snape said and Harry's face grew in horror as he looked back to his professor before quickly schooling his face then glaring. "That wasn't funny, don't joke about that." Harry glared at the man who's smirk only grew. Then with the most serious tone he said,

"Who said I was joking," Harry's face grew concerned. "On the contrary, dinner is being served in five minutes. Be down there by then." And without another word Snape turned and left the doorway leaving Harry both annoyed at the order and concerned at the threat of the tiny creature he decided is now called 'Satan's spawn' or at least that's what he calls it in his mind.

Quickly slipping on a pair of socks. Not wanting to even tempt Snape Into locking him away with that creature, even if he wasn't being serious. Then he quickly walked down to the dinning room where dinner was waiting along with Snape who started filling his plate once he had seen Harry enter. Harry stood by his chair. "What are you waiting for? A hand written invention? Sit down." Snape sneered at him over his glass of water while Harry glared right back taking his seat. "No." Harry said a few minutes later after he had finished piling his plate with pasta and salad.

Snape looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "I wasn't waiting for a written invention." Harry answered the unspoken question to which Snape only rolled his eyes and took another bite of his salad. They continued to eat in silence. Harry mostly thinking about the strange, yet enlightening, day he had. Although he definitely could have went without thinking about Satan's spawn. Until he realized something.

"Wait," Snape looked up again with a glare. Probably because of how often I'm disrupting his meal. Harry thought. "How do you know who Jack Torrance is?" He asked and Snape only rolled his eyes and let out a sigh before going back to his meal. "I was 21 when it came out and saw it in theatres with a friend." He replied a minute later, to Harry's surprise.

Snape with a friend?


	10. Friends

_Snape with a friend?_

"What would master like to drink?" Tibby asked as he appeared next to the dinner table looking at Snape with wide eyes. "I'll have a water." He looked over to Harry and when he continued to sit silently he raised a brow in annoyance.

Shaking his head slightly snapping himself out of his thought he quickly replied that he would like a water as well. With a nod Tibby disappeared with a crack.

Harry took a bite of his meal watching unblinkingly as Snape did the same still trying to imagine him with a friend. In the theatres! Watching a _movie_ together.

"Stop staring at me Potter. It's not only rude but also quite unnerving." Snape sneered out. Harry blinked and then put some pasta onto his fork. "You were with a friend?" He asked without thinking and immediately shoved the food into his mouth and looked down as to avoid eye contact with the man. There was a crack next to Harry as Tibby appeared once more dropping off the drinks they had requested before leaving once more.

Harry nervously looked up after a few moments of silence wondering, hoping, that Tibby had distracted Snape from what he had asked. That was unfortunately not the case. As he looked up he locked eyes with Snape who seemed to be examining his face for something, eyes narrowed.

Seeming to come to a conclusion to his examination he looked away and to a sip of water before replying with a simple 'yes'.Which Harry responded (unwittingly) with an 'oh'.

They both went back to eating silently. Harry fidgeting with his hand under the table while his other continued to feed himself. Snape on the other hand seemed completely unfazed at the conversation or how awkward Harry felt himself. ' _I'm talking civilly with Snape, the greasy bat, of all people.'_ He thought.

Suddenly, stupidly, Harry spoke once more. "I've never seen you with a friend before." Nearly slapping himself from his own stupidity he shoved another forkful of food into his mouth. 'I'm treading on dangerous grounds.' He thought to himself.

"So I am to assume you've seen the other professors with friends?" Snape drawled casting his eyes up from his plate to watch Harry. "Well I have seen some." Harry agreed, Snape merely raised an eyebrow placing his fork down giving his attention to the boy who swallowed nervously.

"I've, er- seen professor lupin with friends, and uh.." he trailed off desperately trying to think of another situation. "- and Madame Hooch! She was with a friend once! I saw them at the three broomsticks during a Hogsmead trip." He said confidently with a self satisfied nod. Looking at Snape he saw him still with an brow raised but now holding an unimpressed look to go along with it. He swallowed nervously once more taking a gulp of the cold water wetting his dry throat.

"They're dead." Was all Snape said and Harry nearly choked on his water letting out a startled cough causing Snape to smirk and Harry glare. "Who's dead?" He asked. Last time he checked both Hooch and Remus were very much alive! Maybe he was taking about Hooch's friend he had seen?

"My friend. They died later that same year." Snape said face blank and voice void of any emotion and Harry looked at him with pity. He felt bad thinking how Snape probably didn't have many friends to begin with and he was now even fewer. "Don't look at me like that." Was snapped at him.

"Like what?" Confused his eyebrows furrowed. "Pity. You don't know anything. And I do not appreciate it Potter." Snape growled and harry looked down. He didn't know anything and had no right to make assumptions. He didn't even know why he was talking to the professor, 'it's not like he's good company' Harry thought bitterly.

They continued to eat in silence until both had had their fill. "Would master and Mr. Potter like dessert now?" Tibby asked appearing causing Harry to start and Snape smirk then nod at the elf. With a snap of the elf's fingers the current plate had disappeared and the caramel budino appeared in front of them along with a spoon. Harry gave the elf a smile while Snape merely gave a nod and picked up his spoon as soon as the elf had disappeared for the last time and took a bite. It wasn't until after he had already put the budino in his mouth that he actually looked to see what is was he had eaten.

His eyes narrowed in thought then took another bite. He thought it over and seemed to come to the conclusion that it was worthy of eating and Harry let out a silent breath he hadn't realized he had been holding to begin with and took a bite of his own.

He hadn't ever had caramel bundino himself but he had seen it on the back inside cover of one of Aunt Petunias weekly magazines she got and had always thought it looked good and he was thoroughly pleased with how it had turned out. Letting a small smile tug at the corners of his lips he took another spoonful and plopped it into his mouth letting the creamy caramel flavoured dessert sit on his tongue. He looked over at Snape, his own face turning to one of surprise (which he quickly schooled to the best of his abilities) as he saw Snape scrape the last bit of the caramel drizzle topping that was stuck to the side of the glass off and then place it in his mouth. He set the spotless spoon back into the now empty glass. Harry looked down at his own which was still half full and decided he should hurry up and finish it himself then took another bite.

"Have you finished your summer work?" Asked Snape and Harry nodded his head. "I've done most of it. All that's left is my history essay." He had felt oddly proud of himself for not putting his homework off until the last minute like usual. Though, he supposed it was most likely because this summer, instead of constantly making Harry do chores, they had locked him away all break only letting him out to do work for half of the day or coming in when they thought he deserved a good beating, giving him more free time than he knew what to do with.

"Then I suggest you get it done." Snape said but Harry could tell it was a command rather than a suggestion. Giving a curt nod he placed his spoon back into the now empty glass and stood up to head back to the spare room. "I will be contacting the headmaster either later tonight or tomorrow morning so we can decide what to do with you." Harry didn't respond, simply turning around without another word and walked out fo the room mind whirling once more.

'What will they do with me? The Weasleys are gone as are the grangers (who to be honest he doesn't want to stay with anyways) and he's not allowed to stay back at hogwarts either. Snape deems it to dangerous to stay in the leaky cauldron leaving no options seeing as the Dursley's have basically kicked me out and no one else will even want to take me in.'

He tried to put all these thoughts out of his mind as he entered the bedroom and sat on the bed. Reaching down he unlatched the lock on his trunk and opened it up with a creak. Shifting through the books and robes he pulled out a blank scroll of parchment along with a few other scraps that held notes from previous history classes. He let out a sigh and sat back up taking out a quill and ink dipping it in and tapping away the excess ink on the side of the pot, he began to write about the war of 1209 between the Vampires and Trolls.

About an hour and a half later, once he had finally finished the two foot essay he blew on the parchment until the ink was dry before rolling it up and throwing it, along with the other scraps and his quill, back into his trunk quickly followed but the small ink pot after he had sealed it once more. Shutting his trunk, with a louder slam than expected, he unfolded his legs and stood up stretching onto his tippy toes knitting his fingers together stretching his arms above his head with his palms to the sky with a jaw popping yawn. He let his arms fall to his sides and fell back onto his feet rolling his shoulders before twisting his torso earning a satisfying crack from his back getting a sigh of content from the boy.

He stood silently for a moment before looking out the window and realizing the sun had already set behind the trees and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky. He guessed it was maybe just after nine. He grabbed himself a T-shirt and baggy trousers to throw on heading over to the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and then stripped until he was wearing nothing but his boxers and then threw on his sleep clothes before heading back to the bed.

He Hurriedly jumped under the covers rubbing his feet together trying to warm them back up from the cold wood floor he had been standing on previously while pulling the covers up hiding half of his face. Realizing he still had his (now crooked) glasses on he reluctantly dug his arm out from under the thick heavy covers and took them off his face setting them on the desk next to him. Snatching his arm back under the warm covers he snuggled himself deeper into the soft bed seeking warmth before letting out a last sigh and falling asleep into what he expected to be yet another nightmare filled sleep. 'At least I'm comfy for once' was his last waking thought.

*.*.*.

Harry woke with a sudden start while from a shout merely a few hours later. He realized for once it wasn't his own screams waking himself up but it was a shout from Snape downstairs. Making a split second decision, he stood up from his bed blurry eyed and let out a shiver as his previously warm skin hit the cooler midnight air and grabbed his glasses throwing them on his face quickly grabbing his fathers cloak then throwing it over his head and opening the door, quietly sneaking out of the guest room into the hallway, making sure he didn't step onto the one wood floor plank that he noticed earlier creaked rather loudly under his weight, over to the top of the stairs.

In his line of view he could make out Dumbledore standing in all his purple robbed glory in the middle of Snapes dark living room which was only lit by what seemed to be some stray candles that had been scattered around the room. It was an odd sight Harry concluded. 

"Now now Severus there's no need to shout." He spoke with a calm smile towards Snape who Harry could imagine was throwing a sneer the headmasters way this very moment. "There must be somewhere else Albus. Send him to _Lovegoods_ for merlins sake, it would be better than _your_ suggestion!" Harry heard Snape say in a quieter voice than before but not any less angry. 'They're talking about me' Harry realized and shuffled a little closer to hear better.

"Surly you know the complications of sending Harry to the Lovegoods to stay." Harry nodded in agreement even though they couldn't see him while Snape grumbled something He couldn't hear himself. "And besides," Dumbledore continued merrily. "I don't see the issue with him staying here-"

"There are plenty of issues!" Snape cut him off quickly and Harry was nodding in agreement with Snape now. 'How could the headmaster even _think_ about keeping me here for the rest of summer! Does he _want_ me to be killed by Snape?!' Harry thoughts were flying.

"We hate each other!" Snape shouted at the old man who merely continued to stand calmly. "I'm sure you can put your feeling aside for this summer. Maybe you both can finally see eye to eye. You two are rather similar." He heard snape scoff. Wether in disbelief or disgust Harry didn't know but thoroughly agreed with both.

"You're truly going senile Albus. We won't ever see eye to eye because he is nothing but a ignorant spoiled brat and we are _nothing_ alike." Snape growled out. "Perhaps I am going a little off my rocker in my old age but I know I am correct about this Severus, even if you don't see it. Besides even if that weren't true this is still a good opportunity."

"How so?" Asked Snape and Harry listened wanting to know what had given the headmaster this absurd idea himself. "You can continue with the occlumency training against Voldemort." Dumbldore said all to cheerfully while Harry thought he felt his heart nearly stop. He hated those lessons. They didn't help him anyways! Sirius... Sirius had still died.. and it was all Snape's fault! If he had only taught him how to block his mind properly and not just tear into it with the viciousness he had then maybe, maybe he would still be alive and then he wouldn't even be in this predicament. He could just go and stay with him at his house at Grimmauld place. Why couldn't he go there now?' He was snapped out of his angry thoughts as Snape voiced that very question.

"There will be no one there seeing as lupin, myself, the Weasley's and all the other professors are either gone or busy like the ministry workers." He patiently explained to them both. (Harry unknowingly of course)

"the boy is incompetent when is comes to shielding the mind." Snape said as an attempt to convince Albus this was a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Disastrous even. "That is why you must teach him Severus. You are the only one capable of doing so. I may be good at accomplishing both occlumency and legilimency but we both know I am rather horrible at teaching it to another-"

"As am I, I do not have the patience!"

"-which is why I cannot do it myself or else I would have from the beginning." Snape very much wanted to clench his hands and stomp his foot like a petulant child shouting about how this wasn't fair and how the summer break was the only time he got away from all the annoying children but merely settled for pursing his lips and glaring at the headmaster one of his darkest glares he could muster at the moment. "What if I get called for a meeting? What will happen to the boy then? What if the death eaters decide to lay me a visit? What will we do with the brat then?" Snape sneered at him, a last ditch attempt to convince Albus that this wasn't going to work, the other however merely stroked his beard in thought.

"When was the last time any of the death eaters visited here Severus?" He asked and Harry was listening intently, tilting his right ear towards them as if it would amplify their voices.

"The only death eater who has been in my home since after the dark lords first downfall is Lucius, and he pops up whenever he feels like it. Wether that be merely for company, death eater business or ministry business. He was last here about a week ago meaning he will most likely show up again very soon within the next couple days. Draco is also meant to come stay for a week in 8 days time." Snape informs him and Harry's nose scrunches in disgust. Why would anyone subject themselves to the company of any of the Malfoy's.

"Ah, I'm afraid that may be a problem then." The headmaster sighed and Harry could only imagine Snapss victorious smirk. "Is it possible for me to request you don't have Draco Malfoy over for the week?" Dumbledore asked and Harry prayed Snape would say no, maybe then he won't have to stay here.

"Albus the boy is my godson and I will not keep him from spending his usual week here during the summer. For potter nonetheless!" Snape nearly shouted once more and Harry was shocked to hear Snape was the godfather of that prat, but, he supposed it explained quite a lot about Snape's treatment to him. He still let his own victorious grin spread across his face. If things kept going this way he won't need to stay here. "Ah well I'm sure they can put there differences aside just like you and Harry will as-well." Harry's face dropped.

"You must not be serious! The boy can not stay here!" Snape shouted and Harry could have sworn the headmasters eyes twinkled even more than usual at hearing that. "Tell me, would Lucius betray you to Voldemort if he by chance discovered Harry was staying with you?" Albus asked and Harry nearly scoffed aloud, 'of course he would! Within a heart beat' but it was silent longer than it should have been Harry realized and he could have sworn he heard Snape swallow.

"No, he most likely would not turn me in, Lucius is to loyal. The dark lord come second to his family and his friends," Snape swallowed. "-friend." He answered reluctantly. Harry's face should have been in one of shock but instead his brows furrowed. Why did he correct himself to only one friend, himself.

"Than it's settled!" Harry saw the headmaster clapped his hands together happily with a satisfied smile gracing his face blue eyes twinkling madly and Harry wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all. He did not want to stay here all summer!Not only did he have to stay in the company of the greasy git, he now discovered he would have to spend a week with the biggest spoiled prat known to man kind!

"This is a bad idea Albus." He heard Snape say and he couldn't agree more with the git. "Nonsense! Now I really must be going, I'll come to check on you both soon to make sure everything is going merrily, till next time severus." The headmaster said and quickly looked up at the stairs and Harry nearly stumbled down them as he watched Dumbldore throw him a quick smile and a wink causing his eyes to go impossibly wide and face pale before his face turned red in embarrassment as he watched him walk over to the fireplace giving one last nod to Snape with a smile before stepping through.

As soon as he was gone he heard Snape let out an annoyed huff and heard him start walking towards the stairs, most likely to head up for bed himself. Harry rushed back to the room he was staying in as quickly but quietly as possible. He took his glasses off his face once more and placed them back on the desk after he had ripped his cloak off of himself throwing it over the chair by the desk and then rushed into the bed and threw himself under the covers.

He laid awake for what felt like hours but was in realty only about 30 minutes and his eyes were beginning to drop in exhaustion while his thoughts finally began to settle down enough for him to fall asleep and he heard Snape walk by into his own room as one last thought ran through his mind before he fell asleep for the final time that night.

_This is going to be the worst summer_


	11. Portrait

"Master is wanting yous to get ready for breakfast sir." Harry heard someone say in a high pitched voice. He forced his eyelids open only to wince at the light the sun allowed in, taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust before sitting up and reaching blindly for his glasses. Once on his face he looked around and saw Tibby standing at the side of the bed. "What'd you say." He mumbled stretching his arms out.

"Master Severus is asking me to tell yous that breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes and that yous is needing to get ready and come down." Harry nodded and let out a yawn before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Tibby disappeared with a nod and a crack causing Harry to start slightly then curse himself for being jumpy and blamed it on his morning haze. Placing his feet on the floor that was pleasantly warm floor caused by the sun shinning through the window, he stood up giving one last cat like stretch and a yawn he opened up his trunk and pulled out a worn pair of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt heading over to the bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and grimaced.

He looked tired and worn.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes before turning on the shower and beginning to strip tossing his dirty clothes into a hamper watching as they disappeared and stared in shock for a moment before simply shrugging. 'I'll ask about it later.' He thought then stepped into the hot shower. He stood there for a moment, head looking down as he allowed the hot water to pour onto his head, shoulders and back, running down his chest and legs. His body started to burn and turn red from the heat so he finally decided to turn it down to a comfortable warmth rather than the scalding hot.

Once finished he stepped out and quickly got dressed in the pair of muggle jeans and simple shirt before walking out fo the bathroom and down the hallway, then down the stairs where he ended up in the same living room he had eavesdropped on the headmasters and Snape's conversation only hours earlier.He looked out the window that was looking out onto the backyard, like his bedroom window, he watched as a few birds flew around in the sky before landing in the pond. With a small smile he walked over to the dining room where he saw Snape take a drink of what Harry assumed was coffee considering the dark colour and the mug. His smile dropped as he once again remembered his current situation regarding the rest of the summer.

"Again, in case you have forgotten, which I don't doubt you would, I am not going to give you a hand written invention to sit down and eat." Snape said without looking up from his daily prophet. Harry glared and walked the rest of the way over, bare feet slapping on the ground as he did so, and pulled out the chair before sitting down. Almost immediately after he had pulled his chair up the food appeared revealing a plate full of eggs and bacon along with a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry. They both quickly dug in (Snape more calmly) and started to enjoy the meal in silence.

Harry, never one for silence was trying to think of a way to break it without making it awkward or forced.

"Uh, is there anything important or interesting in the prophet today?" He asked after a few minutes and they had both eating enough to have slowed down.

Snape looked up and studied Harry, as if he was a rare ingredient before stating a simple 'No' and taking another bite of his food. "Oh" Harry said. Now at a loss on what to talk about but was quickly saved. When it was Snape who, surprisingly, broke the silence first for once. 

"I thought I had told you to wear socks, you'll get sick. Or is that what you want? More people to fondle and look after you?" Snape commented with his usual raised eyebrow with a scowl in place. Quickly making sure his anger was in check, not wanting to provoke the man more, he clenched his hand around his fork before releasing. "I forgot, and I won't get sick I'm fine." He said shoving some bacon in his mouth.

"You will be staying here for the rest of the summer under Dumbledore's orders." Snape said just after they finished eating. Tibby showed up with a crack taking the plates and Harry thought about how to react. He, of course, already knew but Snape didn't know that. Realizing he had been silent for to long judging by Snape's narrowed eyes he spoke up. "What about when the Weasleys get back?" He asked, he was wondering that earlier too, they wouldn't be gone the whole summer, he was sure of it. "Albus believe it would be to dangerous for not only you but also the Weasleys if you were to stay there because of their lack of wards." Harry felt a frown form in his face. "Well what about your wards, they can't be any better than theirs." Harry grumbled taking a drink of the juice that still remained.

"I'll have you know I have stronger, more powerful, and effective wards than most people tend to due to my job, I am also more fitting to protect you if somehow a deatheater did mange not only to discover you are staying with me, but we're also able to get past the wards set around the property." Snape sneered out and Harry's face went red. "The Weasleys would protect me! They wouldn't just leave me to die y'know!" Harry said angrily. How dare he suggest that they wouldn't protection!

"You idiot child. I never said they wouldn't attempt to protect you, merely that they aren't as likely to be successful while trying to do so as I would surely be. They aren't trained in duelling nor do they have practice in doing so." Harry sat still, thinking this over. And, loath as he was to admit it, Snape was right. The Weasleys would always try to protect him even if it meant harm on their behalf and if they were suited to do so. Which they weren't. Harry could at least acknowledge that Snape was more suitable for protecting and fighting someone and was more likely to win. With a sigh he nodded his head in agreement and Snape stood without another word heading to the door.

"This door leads to the basement, you are not allowed down there unless I give you explicit permission to do so, same goes for my room although you may enter the library. Stay out of the pond and tell me if you are going to go outside before hand." Harry nodded his acknowledgement thinking that these rules seemed fair. So far at least."You will finish all your school work if you have not already. Breakfast lunch and dinner will be at the same time everyday as will wake up and the time you retire at." Harry took a pause in consideration when he saw Snape narrow his eyes before he once again nodded.

"What times are those exactly." He asked.

"Wake up is at 7:30, breakfast at 8, lunch will be at 12:30, Dinner at 6:30, retire at 9:30pm and lights out by 11pm." He spoke in a clipped tone and Harry's lips pursed. "7:30 is way to early!" He complained glaring at the man, "its summer time, we're suppose to be able to sleep in!"

"If I recall correctly you were up before 7:30 the other day and you made breakfast as well as did work outside." And Harry's glare only intensified. "That's just because at the moment I'm used to waking up early because of school and the Dursley's!" Snapped Harry fists clenching at his sides. "Then I suggest you continue being used to it because it is not changing." Growled the man and without another word he stalked out of the room leaving Harry alone in the dining room. "Bloody git." Harry turned to walk out fo the room. "Go unpack your things in the spare room." Harry jumped and whirled back around to see Snape standing back in the doorway with a smirk before leaving again 

"Stupid, ugly, greasy, nosy, evil, death eater, bullying, git." Harry continued to grumble all the way out of the room, up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the spare room. "I would watch your mouth young man." Not for the first time that day he swore with a start and snapped his head around only to lock eyes with a portrait. This one was of a woman who looked to be in her late fifty's. Her hair was all black with a grey streak in the left side. It was all pulled back into a lose bun on the top of her head with a few clips holding lose strands back. She had clear skin with the exception of a few wrinkles around her eyes and a few beauty marks by her right eye. Her nose large and pointed, neck long. She wore what looked to be an old fashioned black lace dress with ruffled shoulders and sleeves, her face was calm.

"Who are you?" Harry asked glaring at the woman for scaring him. 'At this rate I'm going to have a heart attack and die before Voldemort even gets the chance.' He thought miserably to himself. "Watch your tone, and the names Kristen Krezaltz." She spoke confidently and surely Harry noted. "So you're not a relative of Snape's then?" He asked and the woman glared at him as if he had spoken the must rude insult. "No I am, unfortunately, I'm his mothers great grandmother, my granddaughters child was disowned after becoming pregnant by a muggle, and should have been thrown away from the very beginning!" She snapped and Harry was taken aback. "Well that's a rude way to talk about your own granddaughters child. Your own blood!" Harry found himself defending Snape's mother. A woman he knew not a lick about. Not even her name and could only wonder why.

"She is no blood of mine! She is a disgrace to this family line and gave birth to an even bigger disgrace, tainting the family name with an ugly faggot of a boy who ruined our blood line with the blood of his drunk deadbeat muggle father!" She nearly screamed at him and he took an involuntary step back in shock. "Now who do you think you are taking like that about a person in their own home! And blood purity mean nothing i would feel relived, honoured even, if I got disowned by your disgusting family. Who would want to be related to a bloody skank of a woman like you anyways. They couldn't even make your portrait pretty after your death huh? They still made you look like some old skunk who was nothing but a shell of a woman who grew into nothing but a bloody dried out, ugly faced, bitch!" Harry growled back. How dare she insult people over something they had no control over! Harry watched as her face grew even more and more red with anger as he was only filled with satisfaction with the result of his words. "Why you good for nothing little b-"

"I believe that is enough." A deep voice said to Harry's left and they both looked over and saw Snape standing at the stairs and Harry paled quickly wondering how much of the conversation he had overhead. 'Had he heard me calling his relative all those mean names? Had he heard her talking about himself and his family? Or had he just showed up when she was about to retaliate?' All these thoughts flew through his head in a fraction of a second.   
"Speak of the blood tain-"

"I said enough!" Snape growled at the woman who opened her mouth to speak again but Snape quickly took out his wand growling out a silencing spell on the woman so she wouldn't be heard which seems to make her angrier as Harry watched with wide eyes as her face turn even redder than even Ron's ever had and he was sure if she was real, spit would be flying out of her mouth and things would be thrown.

"Now what are you doing talking to her?" Growled Snape and Harry looked back over at him. "She spoke to me first when I was on my way back to the room I'm staying in! When I asked who she was she suddenly started being all rude and I was just defending them!" Harry said desperately not wanting to already get in trouble and even more on the professors bad side on his first official day here, especially for something that wasn't even his fault. 'If I'm going to get in trouble it's at least going to be for something I've actually done myself.' 

"Who exactly is 'them', Potter." His eyes narrowed at Harry who nearly gulped. "Y-your parents and grandparents and you as well." He said looking down in a pitiful attempt to avoid the shouts of rage from the man but they never came and he slowly looked back up. "My parents deserve all the hate they are given although not for the reason she's giving it." Harry looked at him bewildered. What in the bloody hell could that possibly mean. How could anyone hate their parents that much. "Now, I suggest you go and get what I told you to do, nearly twenty minutes ago now, done immediately." He said voice void of anything but annoyance, not giving away how he was feeling, much to Harry's own annoyance. Harry turned and stalked away down the hall and into the room to begin unpacking his trunk.


	12. Malfoys

For the next week he spent all of his time in the spare room he was occupying. Only leaving to eat meals or, on occasion, go into the library only to grow bored within the hour and leave again heading back to the spare room. Those days passed by excruciatingly slow with the same routine. Wake up, go to breakfast, head back to the room and look out the window for the next four and a half hours counting birds as they pass by (So far his record was 117 in one sitting) and just simply staring out into oblivion lost in his thoughts. After lunch he would head back to the room once again and try to read but usually could only do it for about 20 minute intervals meaning in between these reading phases he would simply sit on the bed bored or he would shower if he felt he needed it. This went on to occupy the next six hours until it was dinner time. After he finished his dinner he would head to the library for as long as it could hold his attention (not very long) then he would cave and simply head back to the room until he eventually fell asleep or it was lights out.This routine added up to create a painfully boring week for Harry. It was now already the 15th of July. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested that we resume occlumency training as soon as possible." Harrys head jerked up from where it was previously propped up on an open hand as he dozed off at the library desk, a charms book open in front of him on a random page. 

Harry simply stared at him for a moment, eyes still glazed over from his drowsiness, but then the words sunk in and his eyes immediately cleared and went wide. Arm falling, palm slapping against the table. Snape would have found his reaction amusing if he didn't feel the same way, although he would never express it. "What? Why?" He asked in a slightly panicked voice, looking as though he did not agree with this new development at all. "The dark lord is growing stronger everyday and once he finds out about how truly deep this... connection.. you share, he will exploit it. He will use it to harm you in more ways then he has already done." Harry continued to look like he would still rather not do it. Snape let out a breath of annoyance.

"Tell me Potter, when he casts a curse do you deal this pain? Do experience the effects?" He drawled and Harry scrunched his face up in an annoyed manner. "Yes, but not to the same degree that the victim usually does, unless he's really mad." He grumbled out reluctantly.

"And he does not know you feel these curses, only that you see it happening, sometimes even without his knowledge, correct? But what will happen once he realizes you are seeing more that he knows? What do you believe he will make you feel once he realizes you feel the curses he throws? Will he not throw curses simply to harm you? He will kidnap more people and torture with the intention of making you watch and will have great satisfaction knowing you are feeling the same pain as them. If he so pleased he could simply kill you through this bond." Snape looked over at Harry who was looking down at his hands now, eyebrows furrowed. He noticed how his face had paled considerably and he was picking at his cuticles in what Snape assumed was nerves. 

"Fortunately, the dark lord has yet to realize this meaning we have time to stop the problem before it even begins in earnest. Don't take this opportunity for granted you foolish boy. There are lives at stake. You can't simply not co-"

"Alright I'll learn occlumency"

"You will not interrupt me Potter. As I was saying there are lives at stake. You can't simply just not cooperate. We will begin these lessons tomorrow evening at 7:30 for an hour. I suggest you read and learn as much as you can on the topic until then to attempt to prepare yourself for once." With that Snape turned and stalked out of the room robes billowing behind him. Harry sighed and rubbed his temples.   
This is going to be a long summer. 

*•.*•.*•.

"Severus?"

Harry's head snaps up and immediately from the occlumency book he was reading in the spare bed. He looks towards the closed door of the room, eyes wide. He hears a groan then what sounds like a continuous strings of curses coming from down the hallway and he opens his door just as Snapes walking by.

"Draco will be staying here for the week. Lucky for you that means your lessons will have to be postponed." Harry let's himself feel a small bit of satisfaction at that. "However," Snape glared at him. "In this time I expect you to read continuously and you should be an expert in the written theory of the subject by the time we begin." Harry watched as the man walks down the stairs with a smirk on his face. Letting out a sigh he heads over to the top of the stairs to the exact same position he found himself at only nights before.

Standing right before him at the bottom of the stairs he could see Mr. Malfoy, holding his snake head cane his hair loose falling down to below his shoulders in all its signature white blonde glory. Harry was surprised to see that the man look far more casual then usual. He was wearing nothing but a black tight form fitting long sleeved turtleneck as well as dress pants and shoes. He could tell it was still all obviously custom and designer made. He hung his black outdoor robe, which Harry could see had small silver trimming as-well as a detailed designed, on his arm.

Malfoy on the other hand, the one his age of course, Draco, was wearing a black button up dress shirt tucked into a pair of dark grey trousers with a pair of slacks. All custom designer made also. Although he noticed that his hair wasn't nearly as perfect as it was in school. It definitely wasn't even close to being as untamed as Harry's but there was no gel or other noticeable product in it. It was swooped to the right, the white blonde waves landed just above his eyes instead of the straight perfectly parted gelled hair he was used to seeing on the teen everyday for the past five years. Then off to the right standing near the doorway was Tibby standing there collecting the bags that were dropped and apperating away to, where Harry assumed, was Dracos room.

"Ah, there you are Severus, I was simply dropping off my son for his customary week."

"I see, would you care for a cup of tea, or perhaps something stronger?" Snape asked and Lucius threw a practiced blinding smile at him showing his perfectly straight pearly white teeth. "Of course, it would be rude to refuse such a generous offer." He said handing his robe to Tibby who had returned and Draco did the same. He could practically feel Snape rolling his eyes from where he was standing. "Draco why don't you go get settled in we will be in the living room when you are done." Draco, knowing an order when he got one, nodded his head and without a word started heading directly to Harry. Panicking he rushed back to the spare room.

He heard Malfoy walking past his room and then a door open somewhere further down the hall. The breath of relief he released when he realized Malfoy wasn't going to enter the same room was long. He flopped down on the bed then rolled over onto his stomach, feet where his head was meant to be. Reaching down under the bed he yanked out his trunk and continued to search through it to find something to cure his boredom. Assuming that the elder Malfoy would be here for a little while yet he planned on staying in the room as to not be seen.

What he was not expecting however was to hear the door creak open. Snapping his head up from the trunk and over to the door his eyes went wide and he immediately sat up when he saw the younger man standing there his own eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. Within the blink of an eye Malfoy had his wand drawn and pointing directly at Harry's chest. "Father! Unc- professor!" He yelled tilting his head towards the stairs but not taking his eyes off of Harry, who's breath had begun to speed up. 'Oh crap, what's Mr. Malfoy going to do to me? He'll probably just take me straight to Voldemort. Snape's gonna be pissed.'were his last sane thoughts before he went into full panic mode and went to reach for his wand only for Malfoy to step closer, gripping his wand tighter. "Don't bloody move Potter." Was sneered out threateningly.

"What is going on Dra- oh merlin, Severus you've managed to captured the boy!" Lucius said appearing right behind his son in the doorway going to take his own wand out. "Well done!" He praised once more. Harry was, well, for lack of a better word, frantic. His thoughts going wild.

Suddenly Snape also appeared in the doorway. "Lucius if I had captured the boy he would not still be armed and simply sitting in my spare room, with all his possessions, calmly now would he?" Snape rolled his eyes at the man that was standing next to him who was sending him a poorly concealed look of confusion. Harry's was quickly looking between all three of them, lingering on the younger considering he had yet to lower his wand. "Explain Severus."

Letting out a sigh Snape placed his hand on Draco's forearm pushing down slightly in a sign for him to lower his wand. Draco sent him a look similar to the one his own father had just a moment earlier but lowered his wand a second later with reluctance. "Very well Lucius, I feel we should all head back down to the living room. Draco you can finish unpacking after if you are not done yet. Potter you will be joining us." Then without another word he turned and stalked away. Lucius immediately following them Draco sent one last glare at Harry before following his father out of the doorway also. Sitting on the bed still he thought for a moment.

'Should I go? They could kidnap me! But Snape wouldn't allow that would he? And they haven't kidnapped me yet. And if I don't go, being kidnapped will be the least of my worries' Thought Harry. 'Snape will kill me himself if I don't go down like he said anyways.' Not wanting to deal with an angry Snape, Harry made his way out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the living room where he saw Snape sitting in the leather chair that was next to the fire with a glass of some amber liquid. The two Malfoys were sitting next to each other on the couch that was directly in front of the lit fireplace and empty coffee table leaving Harry to take the identical chair opposite of Snape.

Harry hadn't really been in the living room since his very first night here when he stumbled out through the fireplace. He of course had walked though it to go to and from the upstairs meaning he never really got a good look around. He spotted the impressive chandelier above that he recalled commenting on his first night. He was about to try and get a closer look from his spot on the chair of the picture frames that were about in the room when Snape cleared his throat. "Potter will be staying with me for the rest of the summer under the headmasters orders." He spoke bluntly.

"Is the dark lord aware of this?" Lucius asked, he whispered harshly to him and both Harry and Malfoy watched as Snape took a long drink from his glass while watching the fire. "Of course not, if he did he would surely order me to take the boy to him which cannot happen." He looked over straight into Lucius' eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Dumbledores orders of course." He drawled out with a smirk and Harry struggled to try not to let out a snort of laughter. He watched as Lucius let out a huff and pursed his lips. "What is going on! Just spit it out already I don't like being kept in the dark Severus." He growled out in a near shout and he saw Draco give a nod of his head in agreement.

"It's as I said, Albus had instructed that the boy stay here in my care for the remainder of the summer holidays for his own safety considering his relatives home is no longer safe at the moment." Lucius rubbed his temples and Harry was quickly beginning to find this situation highly amusing and continued to struggle trying not to let it show.

"So," Lucius began after a few moments of silence. "You are genuinely keeping the boy safe from harm and our lord." Harry looked over and saw that Snape was about to open up his mouth to respond but Lucius continued to talk before even giving the man a moment to answer his own question. "He's not your lord anymore is he? You've discovered a way out and now you're working for the old coot." Harry's eyes grew wide in shock. How had he come to the correct assumption so quickly. Dracos eyes were also wide but for other reasons entirely.

"Hell Severus!" Lucius suddenly shouted and Harry jumped while Snape simply gazed at him. "Yes Lucius?" He asked calmly and Lucius' jaw visibly clenched. "How long? How long have you been working against me?" He asked in a voice Harry could only descibe as attempted hidden desperation, betrayal and hurt. Looking over to Snape Harry could have sworn he saw a look of regret and pain on his face but it was gone before he could be sure.

Sitting up straight he sat his glass down on the coffee table and looked directly at Lucius once more who was still looking back with the same look. "I have not betrayed you Lucius nor will I ever work against you. I am simply trying to repent for my sins by telling Albus all I can about the meetings we have and he does the rest." At some point during Snape's speech Lucius had looked away and was staring at the fire, his elbows resting on his knees hands intertwined. He closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath. "How long?" He asked again.

"Lucius look at me."

"Dammit Severus How long!" Lucius bellowed and stood up suddenly causing Draco and Harry to jump simultaneously and looked at each other with wide eyes before snapping them to Snape who spoke now. 

"Since Regulus!" He snapped. 'Who the hell is regulus' he thought quickly.

"I went and begged dumbledore to help me, he agreed but only if I vowed to protect this boy," he pointed a vicious finger over towards Harry. "With my life and If I became a spy. So that is what I've done. Now dammit Lucius I said look at me!" He shouted that last sentence and stood up now as-well. Lucius continued to stare at the ground with his arms crossed and Snape took two quick long strides towards him and ended up standing directly towards him but yet Lucius didn't budge.

Snape let out a sound that Harry could only describe as a deep growl coming somewhere from his throat and he grasped Lucius' face with his hand yanking it up so the man would have no choice but to look at him. Eyes blazing Snape began to speak once more. "Lucius, I promise I did not betray you, and I never will, remember our promise! Never would I betray you two! I would rather sooner die! You fool!" He was practically shouting in Lucius face who just looked at him in what was now clear desperation.

"Why did you not tell me Severus?" He asked softly letting his arms fall limp at his sides and Snape dropped his face in favour of inning it down his own no while letting out a sigh. "If I had told you you would've been in even more danger, I-"

"You what?!"

"I couldn't lose you as well! You great big prissy prat! We had just lost Regulus and I couldn't risk losing you as well! Dammit Lucius if you had known then it was more likely for the dark lord to discover and he would kill us too! Just like he did to Reg! Don't you see? I'm protecting us! I've failed once and I will NOT fail again!" His face now had ugly red splotches of red on his cheeks from the yelling. His hands we clenched at his sides. Harry thought he had seen Snape as mad and scary as he could possibly get but now when he compared the two the original seems like fluffy kittens compared to the scene that was unfolding before him now and who the hell was Regulus?!

"Severus, you are not at fault for Regulus death. Don't tell me you've been thinking that ridiculous thought all these years." Lucius sighed. "I'm not mad at you Severus, I understand your decision and won't fight with you over it. But you must stop blaming yourself for everything, your guilt is not necessary and you are doing nothing but harming yourself with it."

"Albus has requested that I teach the boy occlumency before the summer is over." Snape said calmly and Harry reeled back in shock. What the hell was happening? The sudden change in topic was obvious to everyone in the room and they could all clearly see that Snape had once more slid his mask back over his mind and emotions. Letting out a sigh of defeat Snape sat back down next to Draco who looked nearly as shocked as Harry. but Harry noticed he didn't seem as confused. 'He must know who this Regulus man is.'

"Why, is he asking this of you?" He was rubbing his temples while Snape sat back down in his chair picking up his drink once more taking a sip. "The dark lord is placing images into his head and forcing him to watch his tortures at times. This is causing him to lose sleep and harming him both physically and mentally."

"Physically?"

"Potter can at times feel the curses that the dark lord places on his victimes and sometimes gets the same after affects, although not as strong, over time the damages can build up to be even more severe." He let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes while his brows furrowed. "Well, that does seem like a problem then dosent it. You should probably fix that." Lucius said and Harry saw his lips twitch in amusement while Snape let out a snort opening his eyes and letting go of the bridge of his nose only to throw a glare at the man and take one last gulp of his drink downing all that was left in the glass.


	13. Letters

"Can I go back upstairs?" All three heads snapped to Harry who was sitting awkwardly on the chair biting his bottom lip in nerves. Snape eyed him critically. "It's sir and yes you may." He said making sure to emphasize the word so that Harry knew he messed up not only once but twice. Because of this his face went slightly red in embarrassment before quickly standing up and heading towards the stairs in an attempt to get as far away from the Malfoys as possible, still not trusting them in the least bit.

As he made it to the room he sat down on the edge of the bed and simply thought. 'So Regulus must be a friend, and by the sounds of it he has died' he let out a shiver at the thought. He couldn't even imagine having Hermione or Ron pass away. 'That still doesn't mean he was a good person, the Malfoy's aren't but they seem to be quite close to Snape as-well,   
hell,' he thought. 'Snape isn't a good person either.' He heard footsteps coming closer to his room snapping him out of his own thoughts and he looked towards the door, still wary. 

Without so much as a knock, the door was opened once more to the sight of Draco Malfoy standing there striding in and shutting said door behind him. "Couldn't even knock like a decent person could you Malfoy." Harry glared at him but only got an eye roll for a response which caused him to frown. "We have to call a truce." Malfoy said and Harry nearly reeled back. 'Hell no, I would rather choke and have you take me to Voldemort then be kind to you' he thought but in reality all that came out was "why the hell would I do that?" Malfoy leaned his back against the wall next the the door with his arms crossed watching Harry avidly.

"If we are to spend the rest of this week together i would rather not have to watch my back every second of the day and Uncle will certainly not take kindly to our constant fights."

Harry eyed him carefully, there just had to be something he wasn't seeing. There's no way Malfoy would agree to this.., and why die she keep calling Snape 'uncle'.

"Oh for merlins sake Potter it's only for a week!" Malfoy snapped but Harry merely continued to watch him for a moment before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Alright then fine. No fighting for this week." Malfoy gave a nod and then left the room without another word and, much to Harry's annoyance, left the door wide open behind him. 'Bloody pounce probably did that on purpose.' He thought as he stood up angrily and stomping over towards the door about to slam it shut to show his annoyance but quickly thought better and simply shut it not wanting an angry Snape to come up and shout at him.

As he sat back down he moved to the center of his bed leaning against the bed frame. Suddenly what he had just agreed to fully hit him and he groaned putting his head in his hands. 'Ron's going to kill me'.   
_Ron_.

He hadn't talked to either of his friends since they left the platform after exiting the train. With his thoughts refusing to leave his friends he realized how lonely he truly felt here, not to mention how awful he felt about all that's happened recently. Sirius dying, Hedwig nearly killed, and Cedric. With all this on his mind he decided it was probably in his best interest to talk to someone about it. Realizing the only people near where Snape and the Malfoys he pulled out some parchment and ink to write a letter to his friends. He opened the black ink pot dipped his quill in, and after tapping off the excess ink droplets, he got to writing.

_Ron,_   
_Sorry I haven't written yet but you know how hard it is considering the times and who I live with. In fact the only reason I can write to you now is because I've been moved away from the Dursley's and into Snape's home. Yeah, SNAPE's home, it's surprisingly not that bad here other than lack of human interaction and I have to deal with complete utter boredom. You won't believe what I've done... I've taken up READING RON bloody reading! I'm losing my mind in this place, slowly but surely I'm going to die of boredom but Anyways, how is your summer going? I heard you were in Romania visiting Charlie for majority of the summer, sounds like a blast. Well, I hope everything's going fine with you guys._   
_Love,_   
_Harry_

Quickly after re reading the letter he scribbled a-

_Ps tell everyone I say hello and I hope they're all doing well!_

He set the letter aside and pulled out one more parchment.

_Hermione,_   
_Before you even think it. I've completed all my homework so don't bring it up in your letter of reply. Now to the point, hey, lll also say the same thing I said to Ron which is sorry I couldn't write anything sooner but you know how my summers always go. Well actually this ones been pretty different so far, I've been moved in with Snape for the unseeable future, Dumbledore's decided that I also still need to learn occlumency so we're going to start that up again, other than that though life had been bland since I got here, in fact there is absolutely nothing to do. I've taken up reading, though I will admit I still can't do it for more than 20 minutes at a time, anyways how have you been? I know you've probably already done all your homework as well as along with some other extra class stuff that wasn't even asked of you. Also, do you have any plans for the rest of the summer, I know your family usually goes on some type of trip._   
_Talk to you soon,_   
_Harry_

Placing the to parchments on the desk he blew on the gently to aid the ink in drying before rolling it up. It was in that moment he realized he had no way to send it, with sending Hedwig to hogwarts. "Dobby?" He spoke aloud quietly a little afraid Snape would hear him, not exactly sure how the professor would react to having a stranger house elf be in his home uninvited.

"Harry Potter sir is wanting to speak with Dobby?" The loud crack and voice made him quickly turn and catch sight of the elf standing on the end of his current bed. "Yes, I was wondering if you could possibly send Hedwig back here? Or Uh, maybe tell Hagrid to send her to me?" He asked and Dobby nodded. "Of course but wouldn't Harry Potter prefer if Dobby simply went and brought her here?"

Harry was about to reply with 'You can do that?' But before he could get a single word out Dobby had already begun pulling at his ears most painfully. "Dobby shouldn't question Mr Harry Potter! Dobby is a bad house elf!"

"Stop it Dobby! Stop it! It's fine really, I'm glad you told me!" Harry quickly whisper shouted at the elf and grabbed the elf's arms to stop him from his painful tugging. Said elf looked up at Harry with large wide eyes. "Now, can you really get Hedwig?" He asked slowly letting go of the elf worried he would begin to harm himself once more.

"Of course Harry Potter Sir!" The elf was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. When Harry agreed he was gone in the blink of an eye, a few moments later he appeared once more in the same spot but now with Hedwig standing on his head nipping at one of Dobbys overly large ears. Once the owl caught sight of Harry she quickly flew over and landed onto his shoulder letting out a trill while attempting to fix Harry's hair with her beak. "Hey girl," he gave her a few pats and she ruffled her feathers. "Thanks Dobby!" He turned and gave his elf friend a smile who look at him with wide eyes "of course Mr Harry Potter! I is always happy to help! Anytime!" He beamed but his face quickly fell slightly. "But I is needing to go back to hogwarts now sir, I am required in the kitchens once more"

"That's alright Dobby, thanks again" Then the elf was gone once more and Harry turns back around to collect the two scrolls. Tying them both in a green ribbon that he had found in the desk drawer he handed them over to Hedwig. "This one is for Hermione and this one is for Ron okay? Give hermione hers first and you can stay there for the night so you can rest up before flying all the way to Romania if you want." Giving a trill, a shake of her feathers and a nip on Harry's earlobe she took the scrolls and flew out the open window into to darkening night sky.

"Potter! what house elf was just here!"

Turning around he saw Snape standing at the door way looking quite mad and Harry gulped.


	14. Lesson One

"It was just Dobby! I called for him." Harry looked at Snape nervously as be nibbled on the inside of his cheek.

"Why would you require a house elf when there is a perfectly well suited one here already?" He spoke slowly as if trying to keep himself under control which, by the sounds of it, wasn't going to well if the clenching of his fists was anything to go by.

"I- I had just asked him to grab Hedwig for me." By now Harry was beginning to worry for his safety as he watched Snape's face grow more and more red with anger while he glared at him. _'Well at least there's no cockroaches to throw at my head this time'_ he thought miserably.

"And _why_ , may I ask, did you need that bloody owl?" Slowly Snape took a step towards Harry, lips pinched together.

"I sent a letter to Ron and Hermione."

"You bloody stupid, moronic, idiotic, thoughtless, dim witted, ignorant, foolish, obtuse brat! What where you thinking! Sending a letter to someone from here, you most definitely not only disclosed your whereabouts for a reply but also who it was you where staying with, you had no doubt not even thought of the consequences!-"

"But-"

"NO! How could you have been so careless for not only my safely but your own! What if that letter gets intercepted, what if someone hears Granger or Weasley talking about it? Do you know what would happen? I would be discovered as a spy, that means no more inside information for the order, I would be killed immediately and Lucius by association possibly Draco as-well. You could be kidnapped by any number of people and then brought to the Dark Lord only to die yourself. Your friends will die for being the carrier of this information.-" Harry's face was rapidly paling his eyes grew wide mouth slightly open as Snape shouted at him, face enraged.

 _'How could I have been so stupid, I put so many people in danger simply because I was bored and wanted to talk to my friends'_ Harry thought in shame and guilt.

"I would be dead. The Malfoy's would be dead. Your friends would be dead. And finally you yourself would be dead and do you know what that means? we would have lost the war, because guess what Potter? Neither can live while the other survives! You and you alone are capable of killing this madman and ending this war! Yet you go around sending letters that carry your location! Do you know what you could have possibly just done!" By the time Snaps has finished his rant Harry had silent tears rolling down his face from his wide green eyes as he looked at the floor below. His hands where gripping his sleeves as he let out the occasional sniffle.

"I'm sorry" was all he whispered and Snape, now done with yelling at the boy, merely scoffed. "You need to start using that brainless head of yours if you ever want to survive this war let alone win it, you foolish boy." He spoke evenly, a great change from his earlier tone causing Harry to look up into the glaring face of his professor who sneers at him.

He broke down and now his tears weren't so silent. He lets the sobs break out of him in large waves letting out gasps of breath while wiping his face with the sleeves of his shirt only for them to be replaced immediately after with fresh ones. He felt his legs grow weak but just as he was about to fall he felt someone grab onto his biceps holding him up. As he looked up at Snape's face he could have sworn he saw concern if only for a moment before it was replaced with indifference but that was enough for Harry.

He fell forward this time instead of downwards and shoved his face into the folds of the black soft fabric on the Potions Masters chest while gripping onto the equally as black robes all while sobbing once more. He nuzzled his head into the chest looking for the comfort he so longed for from anyone.

It wasn't until his sobs were reduced to mere sniffles and the occasional hiccup that he took notice to the arm wrapped around his shoulders rubbing soothing circles on his back or the large strong hand on his head, fingers threaded into his hair, holding him in place. Sure the arm wrapped around him was slightly to tight and the hand holding his head was a little too heavy but it was still comfort, something he had never been given by any adult, or anyone really.

He was being hugged, held, and comforted not just from any adult but from Snape, his evil, mean, ugly, death eater potions professor, and yet, he had never felt more safe in his life. He knew that Snape would do anything in his power to protect him and keep him alive. He had done so already, repeatedly when no one else _could_. Snape had told him secret information when he felt he had the right to know when no one else _would_. He was one of the only constants in his life. that realization nearly caused him to break into another fit of sobs. He gripped the robes a little tighter, buried his face a little deeper and let out one last loud sniffle and hiccup.

"Well if you are quite done with your snivelling and carrying on Mr Potter I suggest you head to bed. You've obviously had an overwhelmingly eventful day if you're mental breakdown is anything to go by." Harry pulled away from the warm robes and was suddenly engulfed in the cool air around him he gave a nod of acknowledgement while looking down. Snape let out a huff and walked over to the wardrobe with his back to Harry. He reached in before pulling out a pair of black and white plaid pyjama pants and a plain grey baggy t-shirt tossing them onto the bed as Harry watched him turn back around.

"Put those on and get into bed. I will be back in a few minutes. If you aren't under the covers by that time there will be consequences." With that he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him and Harry simply stared at the door in shock. _What the hell is happening_. He allowed his mind to go through the events of the past half hour but quickly realized that it had been at least three minutes since Snape left and rushed to change his clothes throwing them into a dirty hamper beside the door before scrambling into the bed under the covers.

Not a moment later Snape walked back into the room. He gazed at the slightly out of breath teen with narrowed eyes suspiciously, he walked over and handed him a potion vile. Harry took it and pursed his lips is distaste but quickly gulped it down upon seeing the professors heated gaze. Said man pushed on Harry's shoulders lightly pushing him onto his back lying down. "What was that potion for?"

"It was a calming draught, you should have been able to notice it if not by sight then by taste and affect." Came the slightly accusing tone, Harry huffed. Snape pulled out the wooden chair by the desk and sat down at the bedside.

"Close your eyes and think of something calming," Harry shut his eyes and let out a deep breath as he laid there silently.

"That may be a simple noise or an activity such as flying or possibly reading or sitting outside looking at the sky." Harry cracked open and eye and looked at Snape who sighed in obvious annoyance.

"Why?"

"This is you're first occlumency lesson, this will allow you to clear your mind, now stop being a nuisance and do as I say." Closing his eyes once more he got more comfy and prepared to do as was expected.

"Now I want you to be sure that this thought is nothing but peaceful and calm, let it consume you and feel nothing else." Harry gave a nod of his head in understanding but then felt a large warm palm rest against his forehead causing him to jolt slightly. "Don't move Potter just feel." Harry almost nodded once more but caught himself just in time.

This went on for a while. Snape continued to speak to Harry in a calming manner. Harry relished in the feeling of the palm on him but soon realized he wasn't even thinking of a memory he was simply listening to the voice, he noticed how it was un normally deep and was soft but yet somehow filled the room. Harry felt that even if there were a raging party going on around him Snape's voice could have easily overpowered it all. It was commanding, deep, strong, and yet it still somehow managed to be comforting.

Without realizing it he had drifted off with a final small sigh. Snape stopped talking. Then he took his palm off of his students forehead letting out a sigh of his own as he looked at Harry's relaxed face. His face was no longer drawn up in stress and grief but relaxed with a small soft smile gracing his lips. He stood up silently moving the chair back into the desk and went to leave the room. Flicking his wand to put out the candle that was giving off light. He shut the door after one last glance and headed towards his room.

"What was all the yelling about?"

Snape turned his head and spotted Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs in the living room, already dressed for bed holding a book in one hand and a tall glass of water in the other.

"Potter."

Draco nodded as if that made all the sense in the world. Just as Snape was about to turn back around Draco spoke up once more.

"I've convinced Potter to go through on having a truce with me, nothing major mind you, just that for this week we will not purposefully get on each others nerves." Although Snape would never say it, he was slightly impressed with Draco's decision. He would have never imagined him to go through something of this length. Because of this he eyed his godson suspiciously. "And why have you done that?"

"Just thought it would be a less tiresome week if we weren't constantly at each others throats, and besides, there is no one here I need to act for." He spoke calmly then smirked. "Also there's no need to cause so much stress upon you, you would look utterly dreadful with all the grey hair we could have caused you." Snape let out a grunt and turned to stalk back to his room leaving Draco behind who had his head thrown back as he let out a loud laugh at the mans response before shaking his head with a smile and heading to bed along with the other two.


	15. Draco

When Harry awoke the following morning it was to the sound of a loud bang coming from the floor below. Immediately he jumped up, shoved his glasses onto his face and ran down the stairs, wand in hand.

He froze at the doorway of the kitchen. Standing there hunched over a coffee pot was Snape drenched in what looked to be obnoxiously bright orange powder. Off to the left was none other than Draco Malfoy standing there with his wand pointed at Snape's back letting out loud laughter.

Snape slowly turned to face Malfoy, eyes blazing. "Mr.Malfoy! It is seven in the bloody morning! On your first day here!" Harry watched in shock yet he couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him as he watched the back of the orange coloured man yell at Malfoy. Slapping a hand over his mouth eyes wide as Snape quickly spun around at the sound of the escaped giggle.

The second he caught the sight of the front of Snape he couldn't keep the laughs in any longer and was soon laughing just as loudly and hysterically as the other.

"If you two are quite done." Harry stood back up straight and watched as Snape turned to walk out of the kitchen. _'Probably to clean up'_ Harry snickered. "And for Merlins sake Potter, Put. On. Some. Socks!" With that he stormed into the living room and up the stairs.

"What happed Malfoy?" He finally asked and the other boy smirked. "I suppose it's a sort of tradition, for the week im here I pull a few pranks on him, always have."

"So you dumped neon orange powder on him?"

"No. I dumped glue on him then dumped neon orange powder."

"Is he not going to be mad at you?" Harry asked slightly worried, Snape seemed pretty upset not a moment ago.

"No, well maybe, but not enough to get me into real trouble. It's like an unspoken rule that during this week he won't get me in any real trouble for the tricks I play as long as they aren't to severe." He let out another laugh, casting a quick scourgify to clean the leftover mess from the prank.

"And you will probably be involved since you are here so just watch your back Potter." Harry shook his head as he watched Malfoy walk out as well.

"What is happening." Harry looked down at his bare feet with a content smile. _'Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all'._

Soon following the others lead, he went back up the stairs and into his room. _'When did it become my room?'_ He thought to himself. This wasn't suppose to happen. He wasn't suppose to feel comfortable here. He wasn't suppose to be getting along with Malfoy or being comforted while he cried by his professor. He was suppose to be annoyed by the sound of Malfoys pompous voice and disgusted by Snape's hair and face. He was suppose to be trying to figure out a way out of here to see his friends. Not anticipating Malfoys prank on him, as-well as looking forward to hearing Snape's voice lulling him back to sleep once more tonight. 

"Potter." The voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to face his professor, seeing he was back to his normal get up of black pants and shirt, not a spot of orange in sight. The memory made his lips quirk up slightly. "Seize thinking about this morning this instant." He snapped sounding irritated causing Harry to smile even more. Letting out a sigh Snape stepped into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Did you have any visions or nightmares last night?" He asked and Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't, at least not that I can remember." Snape nodded then look down Harry watched as his face turned from blank into a glare. Following his line of sight Harry saw he was glaring at his bare feet. Suddenly feeling self conscious Harry curled his toes. "Why do you always ask me to wear socks?"

"Because I do not need you getting sick while you are under my watch and care, why do you refuse to wear them?" He was looking back up at Harry. "I just don't like them sir, I prefer to be barefoot whenever possible, but I will try to remember to wear socks when inside." 

"See that you do, breakfast will be served in thirty minutes." He went to leave the room but turned his head back before he shut the door. "We will repeat the routine we had done last evening while you were falling asleep, and hope that last night was not a fluke." He shut the door before Harry had a chance to respond.

With a sigh he walked over to his trunk, he pulled out a pair of socks and reluctantly pulled them onto his feet. Looking down at all his clothes and books, then around the room he decided it was time to finally unpack. It didn't seem like he was going anywhere anytime soon anyways. Pulling out his clothes first he went over to the dressers putting them all neatly folded inside. Next were his books. He pulled out his past school textbooks putting them onto the already partly filled shelf in the room. Finally he grabbed the few extra books he had bought on his own when he suddenly remembered the few he had bought while he was is knockturn alley, he shoved the three books onto the bottom shelf at the end, hoping it to be the most hidden spot while not seeming suspicious. He left his extra belongings, such as his map, cloak, and other nicknacks from school and Hogsmead inside his trunk for now, shoving it back under his bed.

"Potter! Breakfast is served!" Harry jumped as his door was slammed open only for Malfoy to yell at him before rushing away before Harry could even catch a glimpse of him.

Walking into the dinning room he sat down across from Snape while Malfoy sat at the head of the small table already digging into the sausages and pancakes with polite enthusiasm. Noticing that Snape had yet to take a bite Harry picked up his utensils and nearly immediately after reaching for them Snape followed suite digging in himself without another glance towards either of them. For the next few minutes all that could be heard where the occasional swallows of a drink or scrape of utensils as all three ate in silence.

"I think I'm going to go outside after breakfast." Malfoy spoke up causing the other two to look up at his as he looked out the window towards the forest outside. "Alright, I will inform you when lunch is ready or send an elf to if I am busy or incapable to do so at the moment." Nodding, Malfoy took one last gulp of the pumpkin juice finishing it off before standing up. 

"As always keep an eye out for the poisonous animals and plants Draco." 

"Of course." And with that he left to go outside leaving the other two alone.

"Why do you have poisonous things in your yard?" Harry asked skeptically. "To poison people with." Harry's eyes went wide as the watched the professor take a sip of his coffee, glancing up he saw Harry watching him nervously. "To create potions with, imbecile," Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was even holding in, Snape smirked at him.

"If I had the urge to poison or cause harm to another I would do it much more discreetly then using an animal or plant Potter"

"Er right, I think I'm going to head outside also." He said standing up and following where Malfoy had gone a moment ago, speeding up slightly as he heard Snape let out a satisfied hum.

*•.*•.*•.

"Potter!" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around whipping his head from side to side with his wand in hand he searched for whomever had called his name.

He heard a scoff from above and looked up to see Malfoy up lounging in a tree, back against the trunk as he had his legs spread out in front of him on the large branch he was sitting on crossed at the ankles. "Back to fourth year are we Malfoy?" Commented Harry with a slight smirk. "I was simply relaxing when I heard you walk down the path, you walk like a bloody elephant you know that Potter? Canada could hear you walking with how much you stomp around." Malfoy taunted. He swung his legs around so they were dangling off the brach and he was now facing the other boy. Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah? Well why are you always up in trees? That's kind of weird isn't it? Does it make you feel superior orsomething just as stupid to know your above ground?" Harry leaned against his own tree trunk now _(there were plenty around seeing as they were on a path going through the woods of Snape's backyard)_ standing with his arms crossed.

"It's not weird at all, I find it quite peaceful up here, no one else tends to climb trees at Hogwarts other than me, it's nice to be alone and in silence sometimes." Harry was slightly taken aback at the sincere answer he had gotten in return to his own taunt and watched as Malfoy continued to swing his legs slightly back and forth as he looked up into the sky, or what he could see of it, through all the leaves. 

"Potter, for this week, and I mean only for this week, if I hear you say it the moment after I leave this place I will hex your bits off, will you agree to calling me Draco?"

"What? Why?" Harry watched Malfoy in slight unease. He couldn't imagine ever calling the other by his first name, it just felt wrong, dirty almost, not to mention it didn't make any sense, they may have a truce but they still didn't like each other, did they?

“Because quite frankly Potter, it's annoying, usually when I come to my godfathers house it's my week off from everything else. It's a time to just be a normal person with no worries, struggles or responsibilities, for this whole week I am simply me, living a free life." Malfoy looked back down and looked at Harry as if eyeing him up with caution. "It dosent feel right to have someone calling me by my last name while I am simply trying to have my one week of freedom." 

Harry thought about this. He supposed that it made sense in a way, that being called your last name would make you feel less free, especially if your last name was one that held as much power as the Malfoys did. But still, was it really necessary? And how would Ron feel? He definitely wouldn't agree to this, would probably in fact laugh straight in Malfoys pointy face but it was only for this week. Harry watched as Malfoy went back into his original position against the tree trunk with his legs up. He understood how important this week was for Malfoy in a sense, to feel less responsable, worried and stressed, if even for just a week it could make the world of a difference for the year. So with that Harry let out a sigh gaining Malfoys attention once more.

"Alright Malf- er Draco I'll call you by your first name, just for this week alright? Besides how bad could it be. But you have to call me by my first name too," he smirked at Dracos expression of disgust. "It's only fair."

"Whatever p- Harry." He made another face as if it physically pained him to speak the others name causing Harry to snicker as he pushed off the tree and continued on his stroll down the trail.


	16. News

"I will not tell you two again, quit your childish shrieking at once!" Harry and Draco jumped, snapping their heads to where professor Snape stood at the doorway to his potions lab, glaring at them.

"Sorry sir." Harry said sheepishly trying to hide his grin from view.

"We're not childish Severus."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing that is causing you to make such a ruckus? Should I be worried?" Snape eyed the two sitting on the ground suspiciously, looking at the colourful objects and wrappers that littered the floor between them.

"Nothing, uncle." It grew silent as Snape didn't move a muscle still watching. The boys started fidgeting, Draco sighed, "They're just products from WWW's."

Snape snapped, "No. Absolutely not, I will not have my house being blown up nor turned inside out!" The two jumped.

"Potter brought them!" Draco shouted and Harry let out a gasp of betrayal before throwing a glare of his own at the other.

"You're such a sellout!" He shouted back and soon enough they were fighting once more.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the 3rd time today they had fought and it was only noon. Quickly losing his patience with the pair he flicked his wand causing the products and all the residue to disappear. "You two will stop fighting immediately, I will not be dealing with the constant bickering for the next four and a half days! Both of you out!"

Standing up with one last glare to each other they went in opposite directions, storming out with their arms crossed. Harry headed outside while Draco, Snape presumed, headed to the library. Finally Snape spun around himself and went back into his lab shutting the door behind him.

Harry took to a trail outside, a different one than before. This one walked into the woods surrounding the home also. Eventually he came across a small water stream. Unaware of how much time he had been outside he looked up in an attempt to see the suns position in the sky, only for the whole thing to be blocked by the many layers of tree leaves.

He decided to keep going. He wasn't hungry which meant it wasn't yet time for lunch which in turn meant he hadn't been out here long, he thought. Yes, he admitted, it wasn't the most sound logic but it still made sense he supposed, so he kept going, following the stream this time.

Losing himself in thoughts about his past nightmares and the horrors the future undoubtedly held, he failed to notice the brush getting thicker, the sky getting darker and the air growing colder.

Stumbling over a rock, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. Realizing the change in scenery he froze and looked around.

He heard a beach snap to his write deeper into the forest around him.

'This can't be good'

He reached for his wand and held it in a tight grasp looking around him. The rustling growing more and more near, he pointed his wand in the direction. His hold so tight his knuckles were white. Breaths coming in erratic pants he tensed up and the thing creating the noises grew closer and closer. Finally it came into view and immediately upon spotting what was making all the noise, he shouted out a a strong stupefy.

"Dammit Potter!" An angry voice shouted and Harry dropped his wand to his side once he caught sight of Snape. "What the hell are you doing?!" Snape came stomping forward snatching the wand out of Harry's grasp. Not even caring Harry merely hunched over hands on his knees letting out stuttered breaths of relief, bringing one hand to his chest he looked up at Snape.

"Bloody hell professor! You scared the shit out of me!" He said eyes still wide letting out a relieved chuckle but Snape looked anything but pleased.

"Watch you language! And where have you been! You've been gone for hours! It is nearly nine pm!" Snape smacked him upside the head causing the boy to stumble forward slightly. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Not to mention you are not even on a trail! Do you know where you are? You aren't even on the property anymore! You idiot child! Meaning there are no protective wards out here! And you were completely open to all dangers!" Snape was shouting in rage standing directly I front of Harry now, who was paling quite quickly.

“I- I didn't know, I-"

"Shut it! You careless brat! Do you even care about your own well being? Because this is the second idiotic stunt you have pulled since you have been in my care!" Snape was practically spitting the words out. Harry gripped the end of his shirt with trembling hands as he looked down at the ground, feeling all the more like a four year old being punished.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out but he wasn't sure if Snape had even heard him, the man was still shouting.

"You are meant to be in my care! Which means I am responsable for you. And you are constantly pushing my patience! Not to mention the news I have received this afternoon. That's when I noticed you were off the property!" Snape's cheeks had ugly red splotches on them, looking out of place on his pale white skin.

"I'm sorry!" Harry cried out shaking, 'I'm such an idiot. A foolish, selfish brat!' Snape eyed him, lips pursed, letting out a loud huff he rapped the boy on his head with his own wand.

"Stopping being such an insufferable Gryffindor and use your bloody head for once in your insignificant life!' He shouted before shoving said wand into the boys chest who gripped it unconsciously, crying once more in earnest now.

"I'm sorry! I didn't k-know I was off property! I'ms-sorry Snape! Please!" He sobbed, having not looked up from the ground hand still gripping his wand and shirt.

"Please what, Potter" he sighed looking at him

"I- I don't know!" He cried Snape sighed and grabbed the boys hair tipping his head back in order to see Harry's face. He was greeted with red, wet cheeks, red nose, slightly puffed bloodshot eyes.

"Stop this foolish crying. I have yet to even tell you the news."

"News?"

"Yes, did you even listen to a word I had said not a moment ago Potter? Or were you to busy sniffling?" He sneered. Harry, as if to prove Snape's point further, let out a loud sniffle and whipped some tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Come back inside. We have stayed out here long enough as it is." Without a word he turned and arose off in the direction he came.

Quickly wiping the rest of the tears off his face he rushed to catch up with the elder and struggled to keep stride. "Wait! What news?"

Growling, the man bit out, "We must be inside the wards first." Nodding his head, Harry continued to follow silently, struggling to keep up with the tall one.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked in an attempt to fill the awkward silence, although, he noted that Snape seemed completely at ease, if not still slightly mad from earlier. "I assume he is in either the library or his room because he is not as careless as to go off the property!"

Yup. Still upset about him going outside of the wards.

Time passed as it continued to grow darker but Harry noticed that the land had began to look familier once again, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We are now back inside the wards and as I had previously stated, I have received news." Snape stopped and turned towards Harry who looked up at him expectantly. They were close enough to the house that Harry could see it in the distance through the darkness.

"Your letter," he sent a glare towards Harry who sucked in a breath he watched Snape, waiting for the man to continue. The nervousness he was feeling along with anticipation had doubled with those two Key words as he waited. "Did not make it to either households. You're owl, while I've been told is fine and is currently residing at Hogwarts once more, was intercepted, how she got away unscathed is unknown to me, nor is it important."

Harry's blood went cold. He froze and stared at Snape with wide eyes. This could not be happening. Surely there has been a mistake, there's not way he had messed up so bad.

"What IS important is the fact that we don't know where these letters went, if you're owl simply dropped them, if she gave them to the wrong household, or if someone had forcibly taken them from her. We are also unaware of who is in possession of these letters. They could very well be simply laying in a muggle alleyway having fallen from the birds grasp, they could be in some random wizards home sitting on their desk, or they could have been taken by a death eater and follower of the Dark Lords." Snape was slowly getting louder as he spoke once more. Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he tensed up.

"I- we can find them right? There-" he stuttered and looked at the ground, scrunching up his face trying to think quick. "Maybe we can use some sort of tracking spell? Or we can maybe get Hedwig to tell us? There's got to be someway, the- the death eaters, there's no way they got a hold of the letters! I- there is no-"

"Potter! You sent out these letters recklessly, without a single thought of the damage you could cause, and now we are dealing the the consequences! I may very well be called to a meeting with the Dark lord tonight! And I am unaware if he knows of these letters! I am unaware if I will show up and it will be just like all the other meetings or if I am going to show up and die right on the spot I aperated to, or maybe he will give me the honour of killing me after he exposes me for being a spy, which he discovered through a letter, a stupid teenage boy sent because he was bored!"

This wasn't good, Harry decided. He has put Snape in grave unknown danger. He could die because of this, and if he died, then they would have no spy, which would evidently put them back behind in the war. Then the dark side would slowly but surely get further and further ahead in this war until there was just no stopping it. They could win. And it was all his fault. This was not good.

Harry hadn't realized that his breathing was speeding up, or that he was clutching his chest with watering wide eyes as he stared at the ground into oblivion, at least not until he felt two large hands grip both his shoulders. He gasped and looked at up at the thunderous face of his professor. "Breath Potter, no use dying yet idiot child" Giving the youngest mans shoulders a shake he took a step back once more.

"Oh merlin Snape! I- I messed up! Really bad! You could die! And, and then we won't have a spy, or a potions master, I won't have a place to stay! Draco won't have his godfather! Oh I'm so sorry! This is all my fault I-"

"Potter! Stop you're senseless rambling this instant. Yes, I will agree that this is entirely you're fault, and yes I may have been exposed for being a spy and I could possibly die, but that was expected to happen sooner or later. Our main concern right now is not that I could have been exposed or may die, but that your current location is here and they could all find a way to walk through these wards and kill you." Snape grabbed Harry's arm and began to walk towards the house in long quick strides.

Tripping and stumbling to keep up, Harry followed silently, thoughts flying through his head. "The Headmaster is deciding what the best course of action will be. He may put us both into hiding, we may stay here, or he may but only you into hiding. Sense we are unaware of if the dark lord knows about me being a spy, we can't determine we're I am best placed." They arrived at the house yet Snape didn't stop walking.

"My best guess, for what he will do with you, is that he will put you into hiding somewhere else until the new school year begins along with some other adult, wether that is me or some other random order member I don't know, it depends on if Albus decides to assume if the dark lord knows of my alliance or not." They arrived in the kitchen where a plate of steaming vegetables, buns, and chicken sat on a plate causing Harry's stomach to growl. "Eat. You skipped dinner."

"When do you think he will make his decision?" Taking a seat on a stool nearby he quickly took a bite of the buttered bun.

"Sooner rather than later. We will most likely know in a weeks time at absolute most. Draco will hopefully have finished his week here by then but if not then he will leave to go home once the decision has been made."

That made Harry feel impossibly worse about this whole situation. Not only did he mess up things for them, he also ruined Draco's visit with his godfather, and from what he had gathered, he seemed to cherish the week he spent here.

God this was pathetic. His eyes were tearing up again! He hadn't cried this much since... well ever. He couldn't remember the last time he cried in front of someone but ever since he got here he couldn't seem to stop the tears from coming. "Potter stop you're foolish crying. What is it that makes your constantly cry."

"I'm sorr-" a forkful of chicken was shoved into his mouth before he could even finish apologizing.

"If your repeat that phrase one more time within the next ten to twelve hours, I will make it my personal duty to make sure you are unable to utter a single sound ever again." Snape growled dropping the fork back onto the plate and Harry stared at him, blinking away the unshed tears.

He let out a chuckle. 

"I was not aware I said anything funny." The man snapped and Harry's grin widened as he chewed the food in his mouth. Letting out a huff the man walked back over towards the exit. "Finish eating and then head up to bed, I will be there in thirty minutes so be ready." With that the man was out the door and Harry was left alone once more. He looked down at hisbarely eaten plate and set to finishing as quick as possible. He wanted to shower before heading into bed, it had been a long evening.

*•.*•.*•.

He exited the washroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, hair soaked and glasses perched on his nose, fogging up from the heat rising from his rosy cheeks. He quickly dropped the towel and threw on a pair of worn out baggy pyjama pants along with an old grey T-shirt.

Lifting the covers he climbed into bed. He looked down and saw a droplet of water fall onto his glasses, taking them off he folded them and sat them on the bedside table. Then, on pure impulse, he decided to shake his head violently in an attempt to dry his hair.

"Potter, kindly dont shake water all over me like some common dog." Harry immediately froze and looked to his right to see Snape standing there a glare on his face.

"Er- sorry" he said with a sheepish smile, Snape rolled his eyes before transfiguring a chair and sitting next to him.

“Lay down and shut your eyes” quickly following the instructions, he lied on his stomach, facing towards Snape. He pulled the covers up to his nose nuzzling deeper into the pillow.

Harry felt a hand drop onto his back between his shoulder blades with a steady pressure. Letting out an unintentional sigh, he shut his eyes as Snape began to speak in his steady deep voice lulling him to sleep with a soft smile on his face.

*•.*•.*•.

Harry was awoken to the sound of screaming. Quickly shoving his glasses on, he opened the door, wand gripped tight, and rushed down the hallways as quietly as he could.

He realized it was coming from Draco’s room suddenly the screaming stopped and Harry creaked open the door slowly. 

“Shh, quit your yelling.” He heard Snape whisper. He watch through the crack of the door as Snape held Draco’s head into the crook of his neck with one hand, fingers threading through his blonde hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders tilting Draco towards him, holding him securely. “It was nothing but a dream.”

Harry felt his face growing hot. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were red. Sending a glare towards the two he shut the door and left before he was spotted. Storming back to his room, he climbed into bed and threw the covers over himself. He couldn’t figure out why he was so upset. All he knew was that his stomach was churning and it felt as is there was burning acid inside. He felt mad, upset, and confused all at once.

Holding the covers in tight fists, he squeezed his eyes shut, let out a pitiful whimper. He buried his face, hiding it into the pillow. With a sigh he allowed himself to fall back asleep.


	17. Meetings

Harry woke up and immediately knew today wasn't going to be a good day. He didn't know how he knew but he did. He was in a bad mood from the moment consciousness was on him. He threw back his covers with a huff and stood to get dressed. Looking out the window to the backyard he saw that it was a supposedly beautiful day, the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. There were ducks swimming in the water and small stray animals wondering around, he could have sworn he even saw colourful butterflies fluttering around the property.

This only made him more upset. How dare the world be so beautifully peaceful while a war was raging on, not only inside himself, but outside these walls as well.

Pulling a plain black t-shirt on along with a pair of washed out baggy jeans, he sent one final glare outside and wondered down the stairs into the library but was disturbed the moment he entered.

"Master has requested you come eat breakfast now mr Harry." 

Harry jumped up with a surprised yelp whirling around to spot the house elf, "Er okay" he replied.

The house elf disappeared with a pop and Harry let out a sigh. He turned around and headed back out of the library grumbling about how he hadn't even a chance to sit down before being ordered away. 

He was greeted by the sight of both Snape and Draco already at the dinning table, each had their own plate full of bacon, eggs, and sausages along with some butters toast and orange slices. He slipped silently into the empty seat and immediately his own full plate appeared in-front of him.

There was a light tapping at the window and with a quick flick of the professors wand the window opened and in flew a common barn owl holding a rolled up daily prophet. Snape quickly untied said prophet and immediately opened it up so it was covering majority of his face as he began to read while taking a sip of his coffee. Harry seeing the owl had yet to leave fed it a slice of bacon which it took gracefully before flying back out the window. 

They all continued to eat in silence. At least they did, until the two teenagers heard Snape let out a pain filled grunt. Harry and Draco raised their heads away from their plates and looked at him worriedly as he dropped the prophet and gripped his arm. He quickly stood and stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Harry's face was growing increasingly more grim as he realized what was going on.

Draco on the other hand stared at the spot his godfather had been sitting with his brows furrowed before his face cleared once more and he began to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Aren't you even remotely worried about Snape?" Harry asked is disbelief and Draco snorted. Swallowing down his bite of food, he took a sip of his tea and looked at Harry, "he's been doing this for years, he will be fine, I have complete faith in him." Draco said confidently before picking up his last slice of toast.

"But Voldemort might know!"

"Know what?"

"About him being a spy you idiot!"

Draco was now glaring, "why would he know that? Did you tell him?" He hissed and Harry swallowed thickly.

"I-"

He was cut off as Snape came back down the stairs in a rush while still buttoning up the dark cloak with a silver mask in hand. "Don't leave the property and if you don't hear word of me within 24 hours contact the headmaster" then, without another glance, he walked out of the house and apperated away.

Harry's face paled. "Did you tell the Dark Lord about Severus!" In the blink of an eye he had an angry, red faced, sneering Draco Malfoy in his face holding him in a tight hold by the collar of his shirt. "I- I didn't mean too!" He nearly cried out and Draco was nearly shaking now, he threw Harry of his chair and onto the ground.

"What. Did. You. Do. How could you?!” He was stepping on Harry's chest now.

And that’s when Harry began to explain it all. How he sent the letter to his friends and how it went missing and no one knows where too. He noticed the blondes face slowly go from red with anger to pale with worry as he listens to the ravens tale. He stepped back off of Harry and allowed him to sit back up. Harry rubbed his slightly sore chest with a glare. Draco began to slowly slide down onto the ground next to Harry now as well. 

"Uncle Sev is about to die."

Harry heard him. He wasn't sure is Draco even meant to say it out loud. It was said so quietly, as if it was only a breath with a slightly quivering voice, but it shocked Harry to his core, because yes, Snape had, almost certainly, apperated straight to his death.

Glancing over he saw that Draco's face was blank as he stared at the ground in front of him. He was leaning against the wall behind him, slightly slouching. His legs were also bent up as he rested his arms across the knees, allowing them to fold. 

Harry allowed himself to look back to his own lap where he sat cross legged his hands fidgeting with each other nervously as he bit his lip.

"We should inform Dumbledore immediately about Snape leaving." Draco said suddenly as he stood up and Harry watched as he headed out into the living room without waiting for the other.

Scrambling to follow, Harry rushed in after him and watched as Draco lit the fire, “Maybe you should tell him." Draco said, and he sounded slightly nervous too Harry.

"Why me?"

"He likes you more, he's never been fond of the slytherins. Ever." Draco sneered and handed the pouch of Floo powder to Harry, “He’s more likely to believe your word over mine as well anyways.”

"That's not true."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, I know you saw Snape's memories, he only cursed you out for a few months straight after the matter.” Draco let out a humourless laugh, “Why hadn't the headmaster ever gotten any of the marauders in trouble? Why weren't they expelled? Your father sexually assaulted my uncle in front of the whole school and got away with it. You're godfather purposely nearly got him killed by a werewolf. Your.. whatever lupin is to you, was the one to almost kill him, and never tried to stop the others from the unjustified bullying. They bullied him 'simply because he exists'. Yet dumbledore forbidden Severus from ever talking about the near murder, and they got away with it without punishment. So yes. I do believe your _precious_ headmaster favourites you Gryffindors." 

Draco had let out a huff at the end of his speech. At some point he walk walked up to Harry and their faces were mere inches apart, with his finger jabbing into Harry's chest. He stepped back as Harry stood there shocked.

It had hit him that everything Draco had just said was true. He, of course, was aware that the marauders weren't the best people during their school careers but the way Draco had worded it, it was so much more harsh, yet.... he couldn't deny what was said. It was all true.

Merlin.

Sirius tried to have him killed.

He felt sick.

Remus almost did the killing (although he was in werewolf form so he couldn't control it, Harry will give him that) but that dosent change the fact that Remus had never tried to stop his three friends. And besides how fair was a four against one fight anyways? Especially if nearly, if not all, the students were cheering for the marauders. 

He suppressed a gag.

His father sexually assaulted Snape.

He nearly threw up where he stood.

"You're right."

"Potter! Open you're eyes Dumbl- what?"

"I said you were right"

"Oh.. well of course I am, now hurry up and tell Dumbldore! My godfather could already be dead!" Draco snapped and Harry quickly moved to obey dropping a handful of the powder and throwing it into the flames,

"Dumbledores office!" He said clearly and soon the flames turned green. Harry dropped to his knees and stuck is face in. "Headmaster!" He shouted as soon as the office came into view. Almost immediately He saw said headmaster walk in through a door on the left that he had never taken notice to before.

"Harry, what a surprise! Is there something wrong my boy?" He asked kindly, taking a seat at his desk and facing the fire with a kind smile gracing his features.

"Snape! He's- he got summoned and he went!" He rushed out. Almost immediately the twinkle left Dumbledores blue eyes and his face grew more serious.

"How long ago was this?"

"Um," Harry looked over his shoulder to Draco who shrugged but quickly held up five fingers before giving another panicked shrug. "Like 5 to ten minutes I think." Looking back to dumbledore he saw him nod and stand up. He watched as Dumbledore drew out his wand and casted a quick expecto patronum. Suddenly the office was lit up by a glowing Phoenix patronus.

"We will be holding an emergency order meeting at Grimmauld Place immediately." The Phoenix then flew out the window and disappeared, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Harry, but I must ask you to stay put." The headmaster had turned around to face the fireplace once more.

"But sir-!"

"Harry this is important, we are still unaware of how much danger you are in. I assure you we will do whatever possible to keep Severus safe, but you must promise me you will stay inside the wards of Snapmint. Promise me Harry." Flinching at the severe look the headmaster was throwing him, Harry gave a nod for his word. This seemed to be enough, for the elder man gave a clap of his hands and said,

"Thank you Harry, now I must be going, it won't do for the head of the order to be late to the meeting he had called now would it."The twinkle was back in his eye and Harry gave a nod. How the headmaster stayed so calm and even.. happy? Harry wasn't sure but with that he pulled back out of the fireplace and walked over to the couch sitting down.

"So that's it? Your bloody headmaster merely called a meeting? What is he going to do? My godfather could already be dead for all I know!" Draco began pacing back and forth between Harry and the, now normal, fireplace, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair causing it to go all out of place.

"Maybe..," Harry trailed off, letting out a frustrated sigh, he placed his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands. "I don't know" he groaned, dragging his palms down his face he allowed himself to flop back against the couch.

"Great, what a great help you are.Aren't you suppose to be good at saving people? What a great fucking job you're doing at that huh? Merlin."Draco snapped at him causing Harry to flinch but sit up angrily.

"Don't you dare bring up that shite, I don't know who decided I was going to be some powerful saviour for all but it certainly wasn't me! In case you've failed to notice, my whole family is dead! My parents are dead, my godfather is dead, and Cedric died because of me as well! So shut up about the saving people, because obviously all I mange to do it get them killed!"

"Oh yes let's start self pitying ourselves now, aw poor potter has no family boo bloody hoo! Yours may be dead but mine is still alive! Although who knows for how much longer!" Draco had stopped pacing and was now shouting directly at Harry who was staring back. Both were breathing hard with red faces. "I'm going to my room, and you will inform me if you hear anything about Severus."He stormed off up the stairs and a few seconds later Harry heard a door slam, leaving him in silence. Letting out a sigh Harry stood up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Maybe some tea will help me calm down.

Upon entering the kitchen Harry spotted Tibby. The elf appeared to be washing the dishes from the groups breakfast they had earlier that morning, "Is there anything I can be doing for mr Harry Potter sir?" He asked as soon as he spotted Harry standing in the doorway. 

"Oh Uh, no but maybe I can help you wash the dishes?" Yes, this could be a good distraction for the time being, he thought as he walked forward. Without waiting for an answer, Harry shoved his arms elbows deep into hot the soapy water.

"Oh! Yous is so kind! I go clean table while yous do this." The elf hopped off the tall wooden stool he had previously been standing on and walked over to the island where he continued to wipe it down. While Tibby was doing this Harry returned his attention to the task at hand, distracting himself for Snape's possible death by scrubbing these dirty dishes clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas everyone!!!


	18. Return

It was at exactly 4:27 am that Harry was awoken by the sound of both crashing and banging coming from down the stairs. Bolting up from his bed he quickly grasped his wand and began creeping towards the door of his bedroom.

 _When_ , he thought, _did I begin thinking of this as my room?_

Pushing the unwelcome thought to the side, he opened the door and stuck his head out. As he looked farther down the hall he saw Draco standing just outside his door as well, holding his own wand in a tight grip.

The two gave each other a nod and silently walked towards the stairs together, wands raised ready to defend themselves against whoever had entered the home.

" _Fuck_ " a whispered shout.

Both Draco and Harry heard someone whisper the curse downstairs as there was another bang. ' _On three_ ' Harry mouths and Draco gives a nod.

'One... Two... Three!' They whispered together and quickly made their way down the stairs wands held at the ready, curses and hex's at the tips of their tongues only to freeze right at the entrance to the dinning area.

"Severus!"  
"Uncle Sev!"

Said man was currently gripping the back of a chair in order to stand upright, there were several chairs knocked over and the table looked as if it had been knocked into. He was looking up at the two boys in a mixture of relief and... embarrassment? Harry wasn't sure. "Draco, get the green potion from the kitchen please, it's in the cupboard above the sink." Draco immediately rushed out of the room in order to obey without a word. Harry noticed how the professors voice was slightly shaky and seemed to break at random points. The man was panting, and his arms and legs were wobbly with the effort to stay upright. His face was scrunched in what looked to be pain and concentration, although it was obvious he was trying to hide it.

The man grip slipped and just as he was about to land on the floor Harry rushed forward and caught him. "Let's get you onto the chair professor." He grunted as he practically dragged the man around and in-front of the chair while attempting to carefully sit him down gently. He had just sat down himself when Draco came rushing back in with two viles in hand.

"I'm sorry Sev, there was two green ones and I- I didn't know which one you needed so I just grabbed them both!" He held them both out towards the man. The first vile was slightly larger, but the green liquid was more watery and a lighter green whereas the other was a smaller vile with a dark forest green and seemed to be quite thick, almost like a caramel.

Snape silently reached out and grabbed the lighter coloured potion and uncorked it with his shaking hands before tossing his had back and swallowing its contents in one fluid motion.

He took an audibly deep breath. Slowly, he began shaking less, and his posture became more relaxed as the potion began to do its job. "Sir, are you.. are you going to be okay? Should we get help?" Harry voiced out in concern. Snape's eyes shifted towards Harry and mutely shook his head. "No I think not, I shall be fine."

Draco gave a sigh of relief and practically dropped onto the chair next to the professor in a deadweight. "Thank Merlin. You had me worried for a while there that you weren't going to be coming back." His voice had started out strong, but near the end it let out a crack, it was only then that Harry took notice of the unshed tears that he held in his eyes. It seemed the elder man had noticed as well. Snape reached, a far steadier, hand out and placed it on top of Dracos head. "I'm not leaving." Was all he said but there was strong conviction in his voice as he spoke. A promise of sorts. Draco gave a shaky nod and tilted his head toward his godfathers touch, letting out a quiet sigh as his eyes slipped shut in order to keep the tears in.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore." Abruptly, Harry stood up from the chair and made his way into the living room towards the fire. Once he was sure he was fully out of sight and hearing range of the other two he groaned softly as he leaned against the wall for support. He dug the heals of his hands into his eyes, rubbing harshly. What is wrong with me? He thought irritability. He felt it again, that churning acid in his stomach. He clenches his jaw tight, enough to hurt, he gripped his hair and gave it a harsh yank.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He whispered frantically to himself. The tears were building in his own eyes now. He fought to hold them in. But it wasn't enough, they began to fall down from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks, leaving his face cool and wet, cheeks splotched red with the effort of keeping silent. Near silent hiccuping sobs broke free from him, he let out a painful sounding cough that tore out of his chest, a result from trying to keep silent for so long. It was only getting worse, this feeling, with every flash of a memory containing Snape and Draco together. Them sitting at the dinning table together, them talking together, Snape helping Draco with his summer homework In the living room, Snape holding a crying Draco in the middle of the night, giving him comfort and a place to be safe within his arms and finally, Snape promising to stick by him, not even ten minutes ago while holding him comfortingly and so gently.

' _Merlin_ ,' he though, _I'm jealous!'_

His whimpering sobs slowly came to a close as he took in this realization. The blood that he could hear rushing in his ears began to quiet and he once more became aware of the voices coming from the other room. ' _Get a hold of yourself. This is pathetic'_ He wiped the remaining tears from his face with the sleeve of his nightshirt and took a deep breath of fresh air. Running a hand through his hair, he walked over towards the fireplace and quickly called for the headmaster who showed up in no time at all. "Harry, is there a problem?" He asked worriedly.

"No sir, Snape has returned and I thought it a good idea to let you know as soon as possible."

"Oh that's wonderful news!" Clapping his hands together his walked over closer to the fire twinkle maddeningly present is his blue eyes. "Do you mind if I come through?" He questioned.

Giving a shake of his head, Harry stepped back to allow enough room for Dumbledore to step through. Sure enough, out came the headmaster stepping from the green flames of the fire. Though the smile slipped from his face and the twinkle left as soon as he spotted Harry. "My boy, are you alright?" He asked, voiced filled with concern as he took in the disheveled appearance and red eyes. "Of course sir." Harry put on a fake smile, though the man had noticed how it wobbled slightly and didn't reach his eyes. "Snape's in through here." With that he turned and walked towards the dining area Albus let out a sad sigh but followed behind the boy.

"Severus! I can't say how relived I am to see that you have returned and are okay."

"Of course headmaster." Snape looked over towards Draco before shifting his gaze towards Harry. "You two should head back up to bed. It is far to early to be up." He said and although it hadn't been phrased as an order it might as well have been. Both boys knowing that, gave a nod and headed back towards the stairs.

*•.*•.*•.

"What were you thinking, going back! You're extremely lucky that he doesn't know about the letter." Albus said sternly, but not unkindly. He was too relived that the head of house had returned in relatively good condition. Dumbledore then took a seat next to Severus, the one Draco had been occupying a moment earlier. Snape all but whispers,

"He knows about the letter."

Silence. Dumbledore stared at the Slytherin in shock. "I'm lucky to have escaped." Snape voiced. "What happened Severus?" he asked quietly. Taking a deep breath, Snape began to explain the evening's meeting.

"I was called to a meeting, as you already know, I had apparated outside of the destination. I walked into the manor where some of the death eaters were mingling with each other as we waited for the official meeting to begin. I was standing off to the side alone as I usually do when I overheard Bellatrix bragging to Lucius how she was the one to tell the dark lord about 'the letter' and not him. Upon overhearing this information, I immediately began to leave knowing I had been discovered as a spy and that this meeting was most certainly called in order to punish me. Unfortunately, someone noticed me making my departure. I am unaware of who it was seeing as they had their mask on. They then casted a disarming spell but I was able to cast a shield charm in protection. This, of course, caught everyone attention and Bellatrix seemed to connect the dots and immediately orders everyone to not allow me to escape before the Dark Lord arrived. This began a duel between me and about ten other death eaters. They predictably held me off for quite a long time. Within that time I got hit with a few well aimed curses and hexes but as you can see I managed to escape just as the dark lord arrived."

By the end of his tale, Snape was rubbing his temples as he leaned over the table. Dumbledore was staring at him in concealed wonder.

"Why, may I ask, did it take you so long to return back to your home once you had escaped?" Dumbledore questioned lightly. Letting out a groan Snape replied,

"I simply apparated as soon as I had made it out of the wards, I unfortunately did not have a destination in mind and ended up on some random gravel road in the middle of Merlin knows where. I was already weakened significantly from the dueling and the apparation that I simply had to rest. So I sat down under the nearest tree and rested up for a while and took all the necessary potions I had on my person at the time. As soon as I had enough energy I apperated back here." He explained and Albus nodded his understanding.

"But you are well now? Should I call for madame Pomfrey?"

"I will be fine, merely tired and sore, nothing new. I will need to take a few more potions before I rest but I should be back to normal within a few days."

"You should head up and get some rest yourself. We will talk more about the situation tomorrow when you are feeling well enough, though we shouldn't wait to long." Severus gave a nod in agreement silently glad that the conversation was coming to a close, it was becoming hard to hide the exhaustion and pain he was still feeling. "Alright then, I should be off and tell the order of this recent development and think of the next best step. Will you be able to reach your sleeping quarters fine or would like me to help?" Albus began to stand up and push the chair in.

"I will manage."

"Alright Severus, If you are certain. Please get a good rest and don't be shy to sleep in. You need it." And with that he gave Severus a final nod before walking into the living room where Snape heard him leave through the floo.

Once he was sure Albus was gone, he let out a deep sigh and practically collapsed onto the table. He sat there for a while letting out ragged breath after ragged breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart, glad he was finally alone. After a while, when his heart had returned to a semi normal speed, he stood up and shakily made his way up the stairs and to his room. Sitting down on his bed, he opened the drawer of the desk beside his bed and pulled out a few potions viles, downing them all as quickly as possible. Laying down, he stripped out of his outer robes and got settled in under the covers before promptly falling into a much needed deep sleep.

*•.*•.*•.

"You called him Severus."

Harry's head snapped around to face Draco with a look of bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"When he returned you shouted his name instead of just calling him Snape." Draco was watching him, as if trying to figure something out. Harry broke the eye contact before Draco had a chance too. 

They heard footsteps approaching and both boys quickly rushed up the stairs before Dumbledore could spot them both listening in on their 'private' conversation.

_'Did I call Snape Severus?'_


	19. Deep Sleep

The next morning Harry woke up and looked outside his window to see that the sun was higher than usual meaning he had slept in. Quickly, he pulled on a pair of black trousers and a plain grey jumper, he was about to rush down the stairs when the sound of his feet slapping against the wooden floors reminded him. _Socks_. Speedily slipping on a pair of socks he ran down the stairs and into the dinning room fully prepared to spit out every excuse to, the surely annoyed, potions master waiting for him to arrive for breakfast but was quickly stopped in his tracks once he entered the room.

Snape was nowhere in sight but Draco was sitting in his usual spot at the table. Draco scooped up his last bite and went to stand up when he spotted Harry. "Severus is sleeping in."

"Oh" was all he said. The Slytherin rolled his eyes at him and left the room heading towards the direction of the library.

Harry sat down in his usual seat and began eating in silence, contemplating several different things through this meal. Why did he feel jealous of _Draco Malfoy_ of all people? He's nothing but a spoiled pure-blooded rich prat that thinks he's above everyone else and Snape is just a mean greasy git that gets off on bullying students. It dosent make sense, why would he want anything to do with the both of them? But then he remember how Snape saved him during quidditch, how Snape protected him against a werewolf even after Harry had knocked him out with a spell, how Snape was trying to teach him occlumency, how Snape had always been truthful to him even when it would hurt how he wouldn't keep secrets and believed that Harry should be treated just like everyone else.

 _'To be fair, he hasn't been so bad since I got here'_ he grudgingly admitted to himself. Harry finished his meal and thought about what he would do in order to fill up his time. He had finished his summer homework ages ago and had thoroughly explored all of the land available to him within the wards leaving him with nothing new. Deciding all that was left available for him to do was grab a book and read. He unenthusiastically stood from the table and headed towards his bedroom to finish reading some book he found on the shelf earlier in the week. It was about some detective like man and his roommate who solved all sorts of crime cases. He thought it was pretty interesting anyways.

Upon entering his room he reached into his trunk to search for any leftover magical candy he may have from hogsmead weekends during the previous school year but came across something else entirely. Letting out a gasp, Harry pulled out the books he had bought in knockturn alley nearly 2 weeks ago. He pulled out the three books, one of defensive magic, the second on offensive magic and the last was simply someone's old potions journal that he hoped would help him in the upcoming year.

He put two of the books away and kept the potions one out, figuring it was the one he would need the most for this year. He cracked it open, hearing the spine let out a creak in protest.

Upon further inspection he noticed a signature on the inside of the back cover signed with ' _the half blood prince_ ' Harry rolled his eyes, _what does that even mean? Who called themselves a prince?_ He mused to himself. He returned to the front of the journal and began to read from the beginning.

About an hour later he was two chapters in and Harry had to admit that for the first time he can recall he enjoyed reading a school related book, and potions at that! The person who was writing in the journal had a nice sense of humour and even made Harry laugh out loud on a few occasions with the sarcastic things he would write down in response to something the original author had written out. He noted that the 'prince' seemed to always be in a mood and seemed to be rather bossy, rude, sarcastic and even on a few occasions would say something rather petty making Harry laugh.

It had to have been at least a few hours later when he closed the book, setting it on the bedside table, and that was only because he heard the floo go off in the living room. Harry stood up and reached his arms above his head, standing on his tippy toes he let out a yawn as he stretched. He then headed downstairs to see who had come to visit, assuming of course, that it was the headmaster of the conversation he has listened in on last night was anything to go by.

Once he enters the living room he spotted Dumbledore standing there with bright lilac robes on in all his glory. Wiping off any soot left on him, Dumbledore turned and gave Harry a smile along with a nod. "Hello there Harry, I've come in order to speak with Professor Snape about both of your living arrangements, do you mind pointing me in his direction?"

"Oh, well Snape is still sleeping sir, or at least he hasn't come out of his room yet." Dumbledores smile falters as stepped away from the fireplace. "Are you quite certain? It isn't like him to sleep in late let alone this late into the evening, even if he is injured." Harry looked out the nearest window in shock. He hadn't realized how much time had truly passed as he was up in his room. "I think I will go check up on him if that's alright." Harry gave a nod and watched as the headmaster began his journey up the stairs and towards Snape's room, he quickly went to follow the man. He had never been in the others bedroom before, had never dared to enter somewhere so personal to the other. Harry didn't even want to think about Snape letting that pink thing he had seen locked in a room with him, even if he was joking. As they approached he decided it best that it remains that way and watched as Dumbledore ventures in as he waited outside the room refusing to look in.

' _Out of respect of course and definitely not out of fear_ ' the Gryffindor told himself. 

A few moments later Dumbledore emerged and Harry stood up from the wall he was leaning on. The mans brows were furrowed and a slight frown was etched onto his face. "Do you think you can go fetch madame Pomfrey for me Harry? I feel something more sever had happened to our potions master last night than any of us had originally thought. You just simply call for 'Hogwarts hospital wing' through the floo and she should be there."

"I- yes, yes of course!" And with that Harry rushed back down the stairs and called for madame Pomfrey through the floo. "What is it dear? Don't tell me you've gone and hurt yourself again, school hasn't even started yet!" The woman said as she stepped into view from where Harry assumed was the lady's office.

"No it's Snape! Dumbledore said to call you he's- well, I don't think he's woken up since he went to sleep."Explained Harry. Pomfrey appeared to have grown more serious at the news and gave a nod of her head before walking out of Harry's view, leaving him staring with a gaping mouth. ' _Where the hell is she going?!_ ' He thought frantically. But soon enough she stepped back into his sight only now she was holding some sort of bag.

"I had to grab some things I thought might be necessary in order to help him, now step aside please so I may come through dear." Harry snapped his mouth shut and gave a nod before taking a few large steps away. Almost immediately after the fire flared green and out stepped the nurse."Now, will you direct me to where he is?" She asked him. 

"Of course." He began walking up the stairs, looking behind his shoulder, making sure she was following. When he confirmed she was, he continued up the stairs and then down the hallway where Dumbledore could be seen standing in the doorway peering in, presumably watching a sleeping Severus.

"I was called Albus?"

"Ah yes, it appears that Severus has yet to wake up from his sleep last night, or early this morning depending on how you look at it. He went to sleep at around 5 am." Dumbledore explained and the Matron nodded along.

"Well then I best give him a check up then. Do you know of anything he may of took?" Dumbledore shook his head from where he was standing in the doorway next to Harry.

"Well, he asked Draco to grab him a green potion last night when he got back, from the kitchen cupboard above the sink, it was a light green and it was also kinda watery." Reported Harry from the doorway where he was staring at his shoes, quite adamantly. Pomfrey nodded, as she continued to wave her wand over the sleeping patient. "That sounds like it could have been a potion to help with nerve damage, but I'm not 100% sure."

It was a few minutes later, them all standing in silence other than the scratching coming from a floating quill scribbling away on a parchment copying down the results of whatever madame Pomfrey was checking for. The two Gryffindors watched as the parchment grew longer and longer as more information was written down. They watched as Pomfreys face grew more and more concerned. Finally, after another five minutes of wand waving, she tucked her wand back into its holder and reached out to grab the parchment from the air, silently reading over it. She let out a sigh.

"So, it appears his magic has put him into a deep sleep. From my examinations it looks like this was a long time coming but he was able to hold it off for quite a while with his mind shields, though that isn't a good thing mind you." Harry watched as Dumbledore closed his eyes and let out his own sad sigh at the news. "Wait, what's a magic induced deep sleep?" He inquired.

"It dosent happen very often but when it does it's because the patient needs healing and they aren't getting it so their own magic forces them to stop so that it can try to heal itself and so that the person doesn't get more hurt. When it happens it's usually in dire situations." She explained to him. Harry now felt the need to let out a sad sigh of his own but held it in.

"But, he was okay last night! He came back home and then drank the potion and he seemed fine! He..." Harry trailed off looking at the ground with his lips pursed, hands clenching at his sides. "He will be okay right? He'll wake up won't he?" Pleaded Harry, and much to his humiliation he could feel the tears growing in his eyes and heard his own voice tremble slightly.

"Well," she quickly read back over the parchment, "he's currently healing from several, untreated cruciatus curses, several broken bones that weren't treated properly, magically exhaustion, nerve damage, as well as being malnourished and sleep deprived, along with other random curses and hexes he never sought proper treatment for." She admittedly then both who listened silently, Harry tried to regain his control.

"What's going on?" I voice questioned from behind them in the hallway. All three turned and saw Draco standing there with his arms crossed. That's when the blonde spotted the matron and his face grew from mild annoyance to slight concern. "Has something happened?" He questioned them. The witch have a surprised look at seeing the young Malfoy there. She looked over to Dumbledore who gave a nod and she continued.

"Well as I was just explaining to Mr Potter and the headmaster here, your professor has been put into a magical deep sleep because of both recent and old injury's. From what I can see he.. well it's quite severe and it was a long time coming. Because of the extent of these injury's he may not wake up for a little. And if he hasn't woken up by the end of a ten day period he may not wake up at all,"

Both Draco and Harry took in a sharp breath. Harry bit his wobbling lip and Draco gripped the sleeves of his black jumper in shaking hands. Pomfrey took notice of these actions and quickly continued. "But that is not likely, there is about a 30% chance of that happening while the other 70% chance is that he will wake up within a seven day period, so try not to worry, he is merely healing." She assured them, giving a comforting smile.

Dumbledore gave a clap of his hand while letting out a breath, allowing a smile to grace his face once more. "Well then that is good news, much better then it could have been yes? Though... that does make your new living arrangements more complicated." Dumbledore mutters at the end.

"What do you mean sir?" Asked Harry.

"Well, because of recent events it had been decided that both you and the professor would do better in a safer environment but now that he seems to be un available to give me his input on the decision it makes it a little more difficult. But not to worry, everything will work out, I will simply need to speak to the order about this so we can decide the best course of action." The man looked back to his head of Slytherin house before clapping a hand on both boys shoulders causing them to start at the suddenness of the action. "Speaking of which I shall go do that now, I will be back soon so don't worry, but if anything changes with Severus do let Pomfrey know promptly otherwise I wish you all a good evening!" Without another word he walked away back down the stairs and to the floo.

"I must be returning to the castle as well, and as the headmaster said, please make sure to get in contact with me immediately if anything regarding Professor Snape changes. I will of course be putting monitoring spells on him just in case as they will also let me know if anything regarding your professors condition changes as well." She then followed the same path as the Headmaster after casting the appropriate spell and headed back to hogwarts through the floo as well, leaving both boys standing in the doorway of Snape's bedroom.

"What the blood hell just happened?" Draco spoke. Harry looked over to the other who was standing there looking a mixture of both shocked and enraged.

"I wake up from a nap in the library where I fell asleep and happened to hear several voices coming from down this hallway only to come and see you all standing in my godfathers doorway with the bloody mediwitch from school! Then she tells me he may never wake up? What the hell! I-" He cut himself off of his angered rant abruptly before going quiet. "He was fine last night." He whispered, brows furrowed in concern.

"Draco I'm sure he'll be-"

"No, just shut up and don't speak, I need to go think." The heir made his way down the hallway and went into his room with a slam of his door making Harry jump slightly.

With a groan he ran a hand through his messy hair, turning back towards the open bedroom, he caught a glimpse of the silent still figure in the bed before snapping his head away and reaching for the door, shutting it softly with a quiet click.


End file.
